When 2 Worlds Collide
by RainbowSugarHeart
Summary: When three 17 year olds stumble upon a valley they meet strange people with equally strange lifes. They meet Goku and become friends with everyone else. When Goku is called upon to leave will anyone be able to help him? Chapter 7 is not done. I need help.
1. Default Chapter

About 20 minutes or so later there were a figure flying over the field. It passed over it, but flew back around and landed. It was Gohan. Then there was a cloud, which didn't seem out of the ordinary. So when Goku said, "There's Goten!" Most were confused. The cloud circled the field and then landed. A little boy about 5 or 6 jumped off the cloud. His hair was exactly like his Dad's. Then Yamcha landed and a small man named Krillin landed behind him. Two jetcopters came into view. One held two passengers, the other held three. The first one had Bulma and her son Trunks. The second held Master Roshi, Number 18; Krillin's wife, and their daughter Maron. Goku counted them and when he only counted 7, he sighed. Then he introduced them. He turned to Bulma. "Where's Vegeta?" "I told him to come," she began to imitate her husband. "Kakarot? What does he want? You know I'm very busy. If I have time I'll be there." She changed back to her normal voice. "He is so impossible sometimes." "Sometimes?" Gohan said under his breath. Goku gave him a look and Gohan stood quiet. "Hey Amanda, Courtney, Matt?" Goku said so only the three could hear. "Some people here are a tad strange. If Vegeta comes, him especially. "Hey everyone!" Goku got louder so everyone could hear. "Listen up! I'm gonna go get Vegeta. Don't worry Bulma, he'll come." He jumped in the air and took off. As he flew away Amanda looked up at Matt. "I wanna to become a Super Saiyan! And I wanna fly! That would be WAY cool!!!" "I don't think you can," Matt said. "I think you have to be older. And stronger." "Whatever!" Amanda exclaimed. "If this were any other situation then you probably would be able to. But not this time. If Goku teaches me, then when you get stronger, I can teach you." "Fine!" Amanda lowered her voice. "You think you know everything! I bet Goku will teach me if I ask! I'll ask him when he comes back!" "You do that!" Matt knew Amanda never listened AND how stubborn she was. Matt knew Goku would say Amanda wasn't strong or even old enough. At least as not strong as the rest of us. He looked at Amanda. She's not nearly as strong as she thinks she is. He thought.  
  
Goku flew back over the valley. He tried to land, but hit the ground rolling. He stood up dizzy and embarrassed. He grinned at everybody. "Nice landing, Kakarot." He turned around to grin at the man behind him. "Thanks, Vegeta." Vegeta had untidy black hair (Although no where NEAR as untidy as Goku's.) and he landed perfectly, with his arms folded across his chest. "Well, what was so important that you had to rush and get me?" he asked. "I wanted you guys to meet some people. Chi Chi, Gohan, and I have already met them. Matt?" Goku beckoned him forward. "This is Matt, Courtney, Amanda. They're new. Completely. They didn't know what Super Saiyans are. Be nice and try to make them feel at home. Well, that's all I wanted you to see. You are welcome to stay here, go to your own home, obviously, or you can go to our house I believe….." He looked at his wife and she nodded. "I believe that Chi Chi is going home so you are welcome to go there." After everyone but Goku, Goten, and Gohan were left Amanda turned to Goku.  
  
"Goku, will you teach me to be a Super Saiyan?" "Sorry, Amanda. you have to be Saiyan." Matt cleared his throat. Amanda shot him a evil look then looked back at Goku. "What's a Saiyan?" "Well, I didn't want to tell you but, a Saiyan, is an alien, but human. I'm full and total Saiyan. Gohan is half and Goten is half. You have to be Saiyan to be Super Saiyan. But, I do want to test your abilities. Maybe I can train you and make you stronger. But I can't teach you to be a Super Saiyan. Chi Chi won't like it but, I guess we could hold a tiny tournament. To see who I can train and who I can't." "Well then I'm going to fight in it," was the remote and immediate response from Amanda. Goku was strongly reminded of Number 18. She was a very outgoing and would let nothing get in her way, she wasn't afraid of anything. "Me too." This time from Matt. "Sure," Courtney said. "OK, well pick a number then, between 1 and 100," he pointed to Amanda. "Um, 13?" "Are you asking me?" Goku asked. "No." He pointed to Matt. "2." Then Courtney. " 50."  
  
"The numbers were 23 and 32. So Amanda and Courtney fight and whoever wins that will fight Matt. I better go over the rules. If any part of your body touches outside the ring that person is out. If you say you give up, you lose. If you stay down for the countdown, you lose. Got it?" I know I don't have to worry about you to killing each other so, we can skip that. Are you ready?" They nodded. Goku drew a giant grid. "Do we really need it that big?" Courtney asked. "You'd be surprised. Anyway,are you ready?" "Yeah," Amanda said. "Well, get up there." They both walked to their own side and stood facing each other. "Ready? Go!" Courtney was still nervous, but she made the first move. Amanda stood with her arms crossed. Courtney knew that Amanda was strong and hated her for it. She had the looks and the brains. But, for Amanda to think she was good…… Courtney had to beat her. She flew at Amanda. Courtney was about two feet away from her. Amanda put her foot out and kicked Courtney right out of the ring. Courtney stared at Amanda in disbelief. She blinked a few times to refocus her eyes. "Wha-How….Hmm…….." She looked down. "It's a Ring-" Goku started. "We know!" Courtney snapped at him. He was taken aback. "Matt, Amanda, last one." They both stepped up to the ring. "Go!" Amanda looked at Matt and narrowed her eyes. She took a flying leap for an air kick, but to the surprise of most, he jumped out of the ring. "Why-What-Why'd you do that?" Goku asked completely puzzled. Misty were pretty surprised as well. "Look at her," Matt said. "I am. What am I supposed to see?" he asked. "Do you really need to make her fight me, to know that she can make it? You can train her, and you know it." "And so what of it? What if I do know I can train her? Are you afraid to fight her? Why'd you jump out like that?" "I am. If I kept at it she might end up really hurting me. Isn't that one of the rules of a fighter 'Know when you're beaten'? I'm no match for her at all." "OK, whatever. It's a Ring- Out then. Amanda, I will train you."  
  
A scream cut through their conversation. The cloud reappeared. The cloud stopped and Chi Chi stumbled off it. "I-I…..hate…..that…cloud!" she was out of breath. "Bye Mommy!" Goten yelled from the cloud. It took off again. Goku shook with silent laughter. She rounded on him. "I don't see what's so funny!" "I do!" Gohan said quietly. Chi Chi looked at the fighting field. Then questioningly at Goku. She gestured to the field. "What's this?" "What's it look like?" Goku asked timidly, rocking back and forth. "It looks-like you've been….fighting?" Goku looked at the sky then down at the ground. She sighed. "Why?" "I'm-I'm gonna….train-train….. her," he pointed to Amanda. "Are you now?" "Yes?" "No." "Oh, come on Chi Chi. She's strong enough. If you say I can't, I'm just gonna train her after you leave anyway." "Whatever. Will-Oh I know I'm gonna regret this-Will you train me too?" "Really!-Oh, I mean, sure. If I have time." She punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he said rubbing his shoulder. "OK, I guess the first thing you're gonna have to learn to do is fly. So-um- if you want," he pointed to the other three. "I might be able to teach you how to fly. You're gonna need to sit." They all sat down. It was Goku's turn to sigh. He was hoping that at least one of them wouldn't want to learn. "OK, now focus all your energy." "Energy?" Amanda asked. "Ya, energy." "Like this," Gohan explained. He held his hand out in front of him. A bright ball of light formed on the palm of his hand. It got bigger and he threw it into the mountain next to them, it blasted away a large hole near the base. "If that's not energy, then I don't know what you would call it." "Well, that's…..energy all right." "Now, try to focus your energy from your chest and bring it out." Goku and Gohan cupped their hands in front of them. The others did the same. After seconds, a glowing ball of golden light appeared. Chi Chi's came next, and soon after Amanda. It took a little bit, but Matt was next. Courtney was concentrating and to everyone's surprise she was next. "OK, now, we need to learn how to control that energy and push it towards the ground, it should push you up." Chi Chi was doing better then anyone would have thought. She was the first to get off the ground, she was floating about five-feet up. "All right! Ya! That's great, Honey!" Goku laughed. "Goku! I'm trying to concentrate." Goku put his hand over his mouth and smiled. Amanda was getting angry. It was annoying her, that someone, especially a weakling like Chi Chi, was stronger then her. And why was he getting so excited over his stupid wife, being able to fly? It's not that big a deal. She was concentrating on her anger, and that's what brought her up. She also hovered, but only about three feet high. "Come on, you guys," he said looking at the other two. "You gotta think happy thoughts!!!" Courtney was concentrating so hard on trying to lift off, that she was actually off the ground, and didn't even know it. She opened her eyes. "I can't do iiiiiiiiiiiit!" she yelled as she fell. "Hey!" she yelled as she jumped up. "Hey! I did it! All right!" "That's great! Can you do it again? And Matt, are you going to be able to do it at all?" Goku asked. "I hope so!" he said laughing. "Otherwise, I'm gonna be stranded while everyone else is airborne!" Eventually he got it. "OK, I'm gonna partner you up to get you higher in the air," he explained. "Matt, you and Courtney partner up. Amanda you and Gohan." He turned to Chi Chi. "OK, you have to try and get HIGHER. Got it? OK!" She shut her eyes, concentrated, and floated. She rose up and got higher, she was rising above the trees. She opened her eyes and looked down. She gasped. Goku was real small. "Help! Goku! I-I-I-I can't get down!" She looked back down at him. He had his head cocked sideways and was thinking about the situation. "Just relax!!!" he yelled up at her. "Do you really think I can relax right now?!" "TRY!!!" "I CAN"T!!!" "Well-just hold on a second." He jumped up and floated next to her. "It's OK," he said laughing. She was shaking. He took her hand, picked her up, and SLOWLY floated down. She sat down. "I……think that's enough for me today." "Don't worry. You did good." He offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. "Really, you did." He kissed her and told he was gonna check on the others. He kept trying to convince her that she did great. Although she had heard his voice for 18 years and it was as reassuring as ever, she still felt like she overreacted and hadn't done well at all. "Baby," Amanda muttered under her breath. 


	2. chapter 2

The sun was setting and Goku was wrapping Training Session One. "Over all, you all did very well. Some, exceptionally well." Goku looked directly at Chi Chi. "But-" he said sharply. "We're going to need to be better. We're all going to need to like each other," he looked from Amanda to Chi Chi, then back. "With that note," he voice became loose again. "Have a good night and sleep well." Matt threw his backpack down and began digging through it. A folded up tent was pitched and the boys disappeared. Matt came back out, pitched a second tent then went back in his. The girls went into their tent and everything was quiet. "Are you coming?" Goku turned around. Chi Chi was looking at him questioningly. He nodded. Goku put his arm around her and they walked the route home. "You know, I really didn't do well," she said. "Of course you did. Why would I tell you, you did if you didn't?" he stopped walking. "You don't think I just told you that to make you feel you better?" "I thought you told me because you're my husband." He laughed. "No, I didn't, you did well. Besides I wouldn't lie to you." "That's the thing about you. Honest, selfless, sweet, and COMPLETELY adorable. That's what I love about you." He laughed again. "Do I have to have a reason to love you?" "There's got to be something…." They both laughed as they continued their walk home.  
  
The sun was rising and not too many people were awake. Goku yawned and sat up. He looked next to him. Chi Chi was still sleeping. He got up to check on the boys. He walked quietly in their room. Goten was sleeping on his bed, but Gohan's was empty. Goku walked outside and immediately shielded his eyes against the sun's light. He looked around for Gohan. He had to walk a little bit before he could find him. Goku found him leaning against a tree, looking at the ground. "What are you doing?" he asked him. Gohan didn't answer. "Gohan? What are you doing, son?" Still no respond. "Gohan!" He was shaken out his trance. "What?" "What are you doing?" "Thinking." "What about?" "Nothing, really," Gohan replied. "Oh," Goku said. "Can I sit with you?" "What? Oh, sure." "What time should I wake up the others? For training, I mean." "I don't know, what time do you think is good?" Gohan was still looking down. Goku looked at him, concerned. "What's the matter, son?" "I told you," Gohan snapped. Goku looked surprised. "There's nothing- " Gohan stopped, surprised at himself, and looked at his dad. "Fine, I won't bother you then." Goku got up and started walking away. "Wait! Dad! Come back!" Goku put his hand up. "No, I'll leave you alone." "Dad……" Gohan put his head back down. What the heck is wrong with me?! I don't get it. As soon as Goku got home he sat down. What'd I do? I don't understand. I wish he would tell me what's eating at him.  
  
Goku waited about an hour to wake everyone up. "Chi Chi. Hey Baby, get up," he shook her arm. "Huh?" she asked sleepily. "It's time to get up. Come on." "Oh, OK. I'll be up in a minute," she told him. He changed and walked back outside. He stopped a couple paces from the door and realized, to get to everyone else, he would have to go past Gohan. He decided that he would pass and ignore his son. Goku continued walking. When he got to the tree, Gohan was still there. He jumped up to greet his dad, hoping he would forgive him. Goku acted as though Gohan wasn't there and kept walking. After Goku passed, Gohan's face fell. Usually, his dad was a fast forgiver. I guess it's different when it's your son, you have to forgive. Gohan paused trying to put himself in his dad's place. Talking to your son, something seems wrong so you ask about it, and he bites your head off. Gohan sighed. I wonder how long it will take for him to forgive me…..  
  
"I hope you all remember how to fly from yesterday," Goku paced in front of his line of students. "'Cause that's what I want to start with today. Go with partners from yesterday except, I think Amanda you can go with Matt instead of Gohan. He doesn't really need to train. Not today." Gohan looked down and stepped out of line at his father's words. "Is he gonna help teach, then?" Amanda asked. "No," Goku said shortly. "He's gonna take a break today. I think he needs it," he prevented eye contact with Gohan. "OK. Courtney you can go with them. We're gonna start." When they were all partnered up Goku was going to tell Chi Chi about Gohan. "Hey, you know what? I was talking to Gohan this morning and he seemed really bothered about something." Chi Chi was floating lower today. And she was able to talk and float at the same time. "Really? About what?" "I wish I knew. I asked him about it and he just snapped. It was really weird. It bothers me." "Hmm. I wish I knew what to think, but sorry, honey. I don't have any idea." "I'm gonna check and see how everyone else is doing. I'll be back." Kayla tried to think why Gohan had gotten mad at Goku. Gohan adores his father. It just doesn't make sense. It was hard for Chi Chi to concentrate on flying and Gohan, especially sense she was rookie, so she fell. She landed on her knees. She winced, because it felt like one of them was broken. She shook it off and stood back up. She floated back up. She did not want anybody to think she was weak. And she did not want special attention from Goku. She did not want to think about Gohan, either. But despite what she said, she found herself staring at her son. Once she realized it, she quickly looked away. Forget this. He's my son. I can't just watch him when he's like this. She turned back to Gohan. She let herself fall, but she was ready so she landed on her feet. She walked over to him. "Gohan?" she said softly. "Dad?!" he looked up. "Sorry, sweetie. What's going on with you and your father?" "Nothing, Mom, it's really just between me and him." "Stand up." He looked at her. "Now," she said. He stood up. "Whether you like it or not, I AM part of this family. And if you have a problem with your father, you have a problem with me. Now tell me. What's your deal?" "Mom, it's not like that. You know I love you. It's just Dad acts differently now." "I think he's just overwhelmed with this stuff. He's not a teacher. But, when you think about….I hate to say this, it's really you, causing the problem. Your father asked what was wrong because, he was worried about you. Now, what's the matter?" she asked. "Dad just doesn't seem to care about anything. He hasn't been doing anything but fight or train lately. He just really doesn't talk to me anymore. Or maybe it's just me. I seriously think that's it. He's acting like Vegeta." "How can you say that? Your father loves you both very much. He's NOTHING like Vegeta. Bulma told me he never talks to Trunks unless it's on how to improve his fighting skills. She also told me, he's never held Trunks since he was a baby. Gohan, he's eight now. You can not say the same thing about your father and you know it." "You're right but, he won't let me apologize." "Give it time, honey, he'll come around." She turned and walked back to her training spot and floated up before Goku came back.  
  
"They're all doing really well," he told her when he did return. "That's good." He looked at Chi Chi. "You're ready."  
  
Goku had just ended the second day. He was talking to Matt and Courtney. Chi Chi was watching them talk, she had nothing better to do. "How'd that fall hurt your knee?" said a voice behind her. She turned around. "So, you saw?" "You bet I did. I've also noticed that Goku is giving you special attention, 'cause you're his sweetie," Amanda said coldly. "He isn't. Just because he's my partner doesn't mean he's paying more attention to me, then anyone else." "See, that's where you're wrong. He's becoming distracted, and I'm afraid that he's forgetting that it's me, he's supposed to train." "He'll get to you. Wait your turn," Chi Chi replied angrily. "Do you like him or something?" "It doesn't matter-"Amanda started. "Actually it does. He's my husband. So back off and leave him and me the hell alone. I don't think we have anything else to discuss," Chi Chi turned and began to walk away. Amanda grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around. "As soon as I'm done with this training, you can bet that you will be my first opponent. And then maybe Goku can give you some more special attention after I beat you up." "That's it! Let's go! NOW! I'm sick and tired of your shit. I'm taking you down." "We'll see." Goku and the other boys were talking when a yell told them something was wrong. They all turned to see the girls fighting. Chi Chi tried to punch Amanda but she moved. Amanda aimed a kick at Chi Chi but she jumped in the air and flew up a little higher. "You're fast. But we'll see how you do with this." The boys had gotten close enough to hear. Chi Chi had her hands cupped at her side. "Ka…Meh…Ha...Meh…." she started. Goku gasped. "STOP IT NOW!!!" he yelled at them. Neither of them chose to listen. "Ha!" Chi Chi finished. He flew up fast next to her and jerked her aimed hands from Amanda and into the air, just as the energy beam released from her hands and into the sky. They both landed. As soon as their feet hit the ground Goku turned furiously toward Chi Chi. "Damn it, Chi Chi! What were you thinking?! You never release that wave unless you can control it! You could have killed her!" "I'm sorry, I'm just not gonna take her crap anymore. I'm tired of her making fun of me, telling me how weak I am. I'm sick of it." He looked at Amanda and then Chi Chi again. "You, calm down. We'll talk about it." He looked at Amanda. "You, lay off. Leave her alone. Or I won't teach you, not if you act like this." He walked past Matt, "Talk to her," he turned back to Chi Chi. "Come on, we're gonna go home now."  
  
Goku had talked to Chi Chi and she was sleeping now. Goku was sitting at the kitchen table, when Gohan walked in. As soon as he walked in Goku stood up, ready to walk away. "Dad-" "Gohan," "No, Dad. Listen. I'm sorry, OK? I don't care if want to forgive me or not. I want you to know that I am sorry. It was just me, my mind, it was messing me up." "Good night, Gohan." He turned around and walked away.  
  
Goku again, woke with the sun. He checked his sons' room. And, as yesterday, Goten was sleeping, Gohan was gone. He stepped outside. Goku knew exactly where Gohan was. Goku saw him at the tree. He walked around to the other side of the tree and sat down. After a few minutes Goku looked around the other side of the tree and then back. "Gohan?" he asked. "Yeah?" he answered. "I…forgive you." He jumped up. "Really? Dad, that's great!" He ran to the other side of the tree. Goku stood up. He hugged his dad. "Thanks. I love you Dad." " I love you too, Gohan. I have to go back though. I've gotta get dressed and wake everyone up for training." "Great. Hey Dad? Can I help today?" "Of course, son." "Are you ready to go, then?" "Yeah, come on," Goku said. They walked back together.  
  
"OK, I've watched and I think that I'll test your flying abilities and your technices. And I think that I want you to put someone's name in this bucket. This is the person that you think can't make it through the training or isn't any good." Goku passed out the paper and waited. He collected them all and read them. Courtney, Matt, Chi Chi, Amanda. He sighed because he knew the one that read Chi Chi was from Amanda and the one that read Amanda was from Chi Chi. Matt and Courtney must have put each other. "OK," Goku started. They all looked nervous. "I have Matt, with one vote." Matt sighed. "Chi Chi with one, Amanda with one, and Courtney with one," he said. "Do you know who voted for who?" Courtney asked. "I think I have an idea," he glanced at Amanda and Chi Chi quickly. "But it's not my place to tell you." "OK, how do we start?" asked Amanda. "Well, you're going to start by fighting." "Oh, OK," they all said. "Me," Goku added. "You?! We can't beat you!" Chi Chi exclaimed. "Speak for yourself," Amanda said. Chi Chi stuck her tongue at her. Goku walked in front of her and popped her nose. She withdrew and made a face at him. "Saw that," he said. Chi Chi crossed her arms and sat back. "Well, we're gonna use, our new friend, the bucket. I put 4 numbers in there. One, two, three, four to be exact. You pick them and that's the order of people who will fight me. You, know, one first, two second, oh, you get it don't ya?" They nodded. "Good. After we fight I'll tell you if you're ready." He let them draw one by one. Courtney looked extremely nervous. Nobody wanted to be first. She drew a four and sighed in relief. The furthest from one as she could get. Matt drew a three, Amanda a one, Chi Chi a two.  
  
"Ha!" Chi Chi laughed. "Let's see how tough you are now!" Amanda scowled at her. "Well, I'm ready let's go," she said. He laughed. "Let's see." Once again a ring was drawn. She doesn't have a chance! There's no way she can beat Goku! Thought Chi Chi. "Ready? Go!" Amanda tried to make a first move. Mistake. She threw about 10 punches at Goku's face and he avoided them all, with a simple tilt of his head. She was trying to aim her punches, when Goku kicked her in the stomach. She toppled backward, winded. She tried to catch her breath. He used an IT (Instant Transmission) to move behind her with out her noticing. He kicked her from behind this time. She yelled and landed on her face. He moved back using IT. She got up and tried to kick him. He used the IT once more and flashed behind her. "Looking for me?" She turned around fast and kicked him in the stomach. He stepped backwards, but acted like he didn't feel it. "But, what-how?" "It doesn't hurt. Sorry." He laughed and used IT to move fast all around the ring. "How, do you do that?" she asked. "It's an Instant Transmission. And I'm not gonna tell you how to do it." She stood up and punched him in the jaw. "Did you feel that?" she yelled. "Ya, 'lemme see……..ya, I'm pretty sure I felt that. But this is boring so, I'll end it." He went behind her again, and kicked. Enough to knock her out. Out of the ring, that is. She stared stupidly up at him from the ground. "You're ready." "What? How do you know?" "I can tell. There's a difference. You have some OK technices. But you didn't use any flying technices. Still I think your done." Amanda stood up and brushed herself off. Amanda smirked at Chi Chi. "I bet you anything you lose!" she hissed at Chi Chi as she passed. "Go to hell!" Amanda looked surprised but, continued grinning. She turned back around to watch the next match. This should be great! I know that if I lost to him she definitely will! Matt looked down at Amanda. I didn't think she'd be able to get very strong. Guess I was wrong.  
  
"I guess, I'm next," Chi Chi said. "Ya I think you are," Goku said. She stepped up. "I don't expect to beat you," she said. "But, I'll do my best." "OK. Go!" he yelled. Goku moved first. He tried to kick her from behind. But she jumped into the air and flew. He came after her and she landed. She waited for him to get ready to land. When he began coming down, she jumped to aim a kick at him, on the way. He didn't see it, so she hit him. It knocked him off course and he tumbled onto the side. He used IT and kicked her from behind. She flew and was about to go out but, a tremendous amount of energy surged through her and she stopped. She turned to kick him but he moved and kicked her when she passed to speed her up, so she'd fall out. It worked. She yelled as she fell and she tumbled and rolled when she hit the ground. When she stopped, he offered her his hand to help her. He had a big smile on his face. "Proud of yourself, huh? I guess I'm not ready. I lost." "No, you're done. Even better then Amanda actually. You used awesome fighting technices and flying technices. In my eyes, it looks like you've won." "What?" He laughed at her surprise. He nodded. "Yes!" She jumped into Goku's arms. "What-whoa!" he yelled in surprise as he fell backwards. They both sat there laughing, Kayla in his arms, Goku on the ground. "I know you're excited, but next time, could you warn me?" They laughed some more. "Goku, can we go now?" Matt asked anxiously. Chi Chi jumped out of his arms, so he could fight. Gohan walked toward her. "Mom! That was great!" " Thank you Gohan. I wanna watch this match babe, OK?" "Ya, sure Mom," Gohan said. He wanted to watch it also. "I'll tell you how incredibly awesome you were later, OK?" "Right!" she laughed and turned back to the match in the ring.  
  
"Are you ready, Matt?" "I don't think I ever will be, but to start, ya, I guess I am." "Go!" Matt punched him in his stomach a couple times before Goku took flight. "You know, that kinda hurt," he said from the sky. Matt jumped and also took flight. He tried to kick Goku and he tried to punch Matt. They both blocked each other's hits. Matt kicked and punched repeatedly but Goku blocked with his knees and hands. "Bye!" Goku said. "What? Who's leaving?" Matt asked confused. "Let's just say, I'm not going anywhere." With that Goku, kicked him in the stomach and he flew out over the ring. If he would've fell, he would've been out. But, Matt stayed in the air. He doubled back and he flew fast, positioned to kick Goku. It hit him and he fell. But, he caught himself and used IT to go over Matt. "Hi!" Matt looked up, startled. They were still floating out of the ring so if one fell, it was over. Goku took his opportunity to kick him from behind and send him flying. And fly, he did. He went to fast and lost control. He fell down and hit the ground with a thump. "Oh!" Goku said. "I'm sorry, are you OK? I wouldn't have kicked you so, hard….. Sorry!" "It's OK. I'm not ready either. Right?" Goku shook his head. "You, as well as Chi Chi, are done. Those were some good moves you pulled." "What? Really?" Matt asked. "Yup," Goku said. "Great job!" Courtney yelled to him. "Thanks!" he yelled back. "I'm up! Wish me good luck, OK?" "Good Luck!" She laughed. Courtney stepped up to the ring. "Don't pound me to bad, OK?" "If you can take it.... Are you ready?" "Yes, no, maybe……" she sighed. Goku tilted his head, questionably. "Well?" "Yes," she decided. "I am ready." "Good, let's…Go!" Goku jumped into the air, then went higher, flying. "Come get me!" he yelled down to her. She sighed. She took off after him. They aimed kicks at each other, but Goku went first and his kick hit her, but he moved right after he kicked so, she missed. He flew up further and waited for her to follow. He knew that if she got to high she would lose control. He didn't want her to know, so he kept punching and kicking. He kept leading her up until, finally, she felt something jolt and she felt herself falling fast. To her and his surprise she was able to stop. "Darn it!" She heard Goku yell from above. She flew towards him again. His theory didn't work, so he kicked her and she fell that way instead. She fell out and landed hard on her back. "Ouch!" she said. He jumped from the ring and down next to her. "I was trying to lead you up," he told her. "Since you're so inexperienced with flying if you got to high, you'd fall. You're stronger then I expected. So I had to just kick you instead. "What'd you say?" she asked. "So I had to kick you instead?" "No, before that." "Did you think I was really weak or something?" she questioned. Goku looked surprised but, soon realized she was kidding. "Oh yeah! I'm too good! Just Kidding! Hello!" she added at the look on Amanda's face. "Golly, loosen up." Matt looked down at her. "You know, just because you didn't beat Goku, doesn't mean you're not any good." "Yeah, whatever." "That's what I'm talking about! That's the attitude that's pissing everybody off! You just can't stand that someone is better then you, for once. You know what? I think Chi Chi is better then you. I think Courntey is better then you, OK? I don't care if you hate me now. You need to learn to deal with it. Because I'm sick of it," he walked away from her to talk with the others. Goku overheard their conversation. He closed his eyes. She'll never learn. He thought. I don't get why she's acting like this toward Chi Chi. Is it because she's better? A grudge, possibly. Is there something I'm not getting? "Goku? What are you doing?" He opened his eyes again. Gohan, Chi Chi, Courtney, and Matt were looking at him. He smiled. "Nothing. I'm not doing anything."  
  
Goku lay awake in his bed, thinking. "Chi Chi? Hey, Chi Chi?" She moaned next to him. "Are you awake?" "No," she said. "Go to sleep." "I can't," he said. "Hey, Chi Chi?" "What?" "Do, you know why Amanda doesn't like you?" "No, and I really don't care, especially now, when we should be sleeping." "But, don't you ever," he sighed. "Wonder, you know, why?" It was her turn to sigh. He could tell she was getting annoyed. "Can we talk about this in the morning? Will you go to sleep?" "I guess, I can try." "There you go, Sweetie. Goodnight, I love you." "I love you, too," he said as he turned over. He closed his eyes, but sleep didn't come for a while.  
  
"You said we'd talk about it tomorrow!" Goku exclaimed. Chi Chi was refusing to talk about Amanda. "Yeah, but I didn't say WHEN tomorrow," she said, walking over to stir a pot of rice on the stove. "Oh come on," he whined. She walked over to get something out of the cabinet. "How about this, we'll talk about it outside in…" She looked at the clock. "Two hours?" Goku had been following her through the house, waiting for her to talk. "Fine. I'm going out. I need to go for a walk, or, something…" He opened the door and stepped out, shutting the door a little louder then normal. He walked a little bit, then jumped into the air and flew. He liked flying better. When he landed he landed running. He ran through the forest, and as he brushed the trees he could hear a whipping sound in his ears. He stopped to rest. He leaned over, his hands on his knees, panting heavily. "Let go! Help!" Goku looked up, but he was in the forest so he couldn't see anything anyway. He flew up and looked around. "Help!" He recognized the voice. It was Amanda's. He followed her yelling until he reached a big balloon. He could see her hanging in a net attached to the bottom of the balloon. "Goku?" she said. "Help me, please." "Don't worry. But," he looked up. "How'd you get in this net?" "Them," she rolled her eyes and looked up. He also looked up. "Hey Samantha, Jet!" Amanda yelled. The two people in the balloon looked down. "What now?" The man asked. He had lavender-blue hair and bright green eyes. "That's Jet," Amanda said. "What do you want?" A girl stood up. She had long red hair and blue eyes. "And Samantha." They both saw Goku. "What are you doing here? And who are you?" they both asked. Before he could answer, they seemed to notice that he was flying. "What-How are you flying?!" Rose jumped up to see. She started. "Goku?" "Rose?" he gasped. "You've met before?" the boy and girl asked her. "Yeah! Me and a group of people here are old friends. I've been waiting until we came here, but I never expected to see you so soon! How are you?" "I'm good, how about you?" "I'm fine. How's Gohan?" "I don't know you wanna talk to him? You know, he's growing into quite the handsome young man, still single Rose?" She laughed. "Yes, Goku. So how's Chi Chi and Vegeta and everyone else?" "Good, I think. You could come over later. I'll tell everyone you're here. Oh! I forgot, Chi Chi had another baby." "Oh, really? Girl or boy?" "Me and Chi Chi have a 6 year old boy named Goten." "Oh, I can't wait to see everyone. Can we go now?" "Well-" "Goku!" Amanda yelled at the same time as the boy and girl yelled "Rose!" "Are you gonna help me?" "Oh! Yeah sorry Amanda," he said embarrassed. "What?!" The boy and girl asked Rose. "You can't go off with him. And we have to keep this girl for bait," the boy explained. "Oh, Jet. You're not planning on fighting Goku, are you?" "Sure why not?" "He'd tear you apart!" Rose laughed. "He doesn't look tough at all! What are you talking about?!" Jess exclaimed. "Goku, just take her. They're not gonna be able to stop you." He laughed and nodded. He hardly pulled on the net and it came off the balloon and he took the net off Amanda. He had her hand. "Can you fly?" "I think so," Amanda answered and pulled herself up. Goku carefully let go of her hand and she was able to hold herself up. "Rose, do you remember where my house is?" Goku asked her. "No, I don't think," she said. "Well, I guess me and Amanda could fly slow, so you could follow." With that he turned around and flew slowly. "Hey Rose, your friend here is pretty cute," the girl told her. "Samantha," Rose sighed. When he reached his house, he dropped. The balloon also floated down. Goku ran into his house. "Chi Chi?" he yelled. "Goku, what do you want?" he heard her yell from the other side of the house. "We got company!" he yelled back. "Who?" she asked walking into the room. "Rose," he replied. "Really? Rose is back?" she asked as she began opening the door. "Chi Chi?!" She heard someone ask. She stepped outside. "Rose? How are you? You look great!" "Thanks, Chi Chi. You do too. Hey, I heard you had another boy!" "Yeah, Goten. Hey, has Goku told you that Gohan is turning into a cute young man?" Rose laughed. "Yes, he has." "Goku," she turned to him. "Can we go see everyone else? Like Bulma and Vegeta?" "I don't see why not. Let me go do something real quick though," Goku turned around and asked Chi Chi where Gohan was. "I think he's at his little tree, training." "Thanks!" Goku jumped into the air. He flew to the little tree and found Gohan. "Hey Gohan? Guess what, Rose is back!" Gohan jumped up. "What did you say to her?" he demanded. "Nothing, come on. We're going to see the others." "'Kay." Gohan and Goku flew back to the house. "Hi, Rose," Gohan said when they landed. He IS cute!!! Rose thought when she saw him. "Hi!" she said back. "Are you ready?" Goku asked her. "Yeah!" Rose loaded back into her balloon. Goku and Gohan jumped into the air and flew next to the balloon and took off toward Capsule Incorporated, Bulma and Vegeta's house.  
  
"Is this it?" Rose yelled down to Goku. She was talking about a building about 8 stories high. "Yes! Get ready to land!" Goku and Gohan dropped onto the front lawn and the balloon followed. Rose jumped out of the balloon. She was about ready to run to the door, when Goku grabbed her wrist. ""They're not coming, are they?" he asked, gesturing to Jet and Samantha. "Yeah, why not?" "Well they don't know Vegeta…" "Wait, they seemed pretty surprised that you could fly, right, Dad?" Gohan asked. "Ya, so what?" Goku said. Gohan turned to Rose. "They have no idea where they are, do they?" "No, they don't… so that means they don't know about Super Saiyans, or how you guys have saved the world so many times, or how completely powerful and awesome you guys are!" she smacked herself in the forehead. "OK, don't do anything… Super…yet, I'll talk to them, then you, demonstrate. Right?" "Ya, sure, I guess," Goku said. Rose ran back to the balloon. Goku turned to Gohan. He shrugged. She came back, this time with her friends behind her. "OK, I've explained the best I can," she told them. Goku and Gohan nodded and started their powerful transformation. When they were done, Rose turned back to Jet and Samantha. "Now, I've gotta warn you. Vegeta is very-" "Self centered," Goku said. "Ya, and-" "Rude." "Yes, well-" "Will try to kill you." "Goku!" Rose said. "What? It's true!" "Yes, well…you're gonna freak them out. Well, are we just gonna stand here on the lawn all day? Let's go!" They walked onto the front porch. Goku rang the doorbell. He looked at Rose. "Oh, yeah they have a son, too. His name is Trunks, so if he answers the door…" The door opened. It was Bulma. "Well, hi guys. What's up?" She didn't see Rose. "Why are you guys Super Saiyans? Is there something wrong?" she asked. "No," Goku said. "Just, an old friend is here." He stepped over to reveal Rose. "Hi, Bulma!" she exclaimed. "Rose? Hi! What are you doing here?" "Passing by! How are you?" "I'm good! Do you wanna come in?" She nodded. "You guys to," Bulma told Goku and Gohan. "I've brought some friends," Rose told her. "Oh! Well, they're welcome as well! Do you wanna talk to Vegeta?" "Sure!" Rose said. "OK, I think he's in the Intense Gravity Room. We'll see." Bulma lead everyone down the hallway. She opened a door. "Vegeta?" she yelled. "What?" he yelled back. "Come here!" she stomped her foot. "What!" "Come here! Someone's here to see you!" "Who? This better be important!" he stepped out of the room. "Vegeta! How are you?" Rose asked. "Huh? Rose? What are you doing? Why are you here?" he asked. "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him. "No, that's not how I meant it. I'm happy to see her. I'm fine. How about you?" "I'm fine! Thanks for asking! I heard that you have a son, Trunks, right?" "Yes, that's right. He stepped back into the gravity room. "Trunks! Come here!" "Huh?" A boy about 8 poked his head around the corner of the door. He had short gray-purple hair. "Oh, he's looks like a sweetie! Is he?" Rose asked. Bulma laughed. "No, he's a fighter!" Vegeta explained. He spotted Jet and Samantha. "Who are they?" he asked Rose. "My friends. Samantha and Jet." "They look weak!" he said. "So, what?" Bulma asked. "Nothing, just…never mind." "Well, it was good to see you, but I can't stay. I have to go. Thanks for having us! Bye Vegeta!" "Goodbye, Rose." When they all turned to go Vegeta said, "Kakarot? Are you leaving as well? Don't you have time to stay and fight?" "Sorry, I'm being tour guide today! I'll beat you next time! Oh, I mean SEE you next time," Goku laughed. Vegeta laughed also. Bulma walked them to the door. "Well, it was nice to see you Rose. Come back soon!" As they walked on the lawn, Goku turned to Rose. "Didn't I teach you how to fly?" "Yes, I think you did. I can see." She closed her eyes and concentrated. She rose up and opened her eyes. She rocketed straight up and right back down. "Ya, I'm pretty sure you did." "I was just wondering why you were in the balloon." "Oh," she said. "Well, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll stick with the balloon for now." "That's fine. I was just wondering." He and Gohan rose up. She got back in the balloon. "Where to?" Goku asked. "Can we see Goten?" she asked. "Sure!"  
  
Goku landed and asked Chi Chi where Goten was. "I think that he's up in the mountains. He told me he was gonna look for dinosaurs." "Okay, thanks." He walked back out the door and flew up. He beckoned them to follow him toward the mountains. He scanned the area for his youngest son. He found him, sitting on the ground. "There!" he yelled up to them. He landed and yelled at Rose, "Don't land it! Just keep it close to the ground." "Hey kiddo!" he said. "Hi Daddy!" Goten laughed. "Why is there a big balloon here?" "This is one of our old friends. See that one there with the blonde hair? That's her. She wanted to come see you!" "She wanted to see me? How come?" "She's a friend of mine and she's never seen you." "Oh, OK!" Rose walked over. "Oh! How cute is he!" she exclaimed. "I'm Goten!" he said. "I'm Rose. Hi!" "Hi!" He looked EXACTLY like Goku. "Well, I'd like to see everyone, so I can't stay, cutie!" she told him. She looked at Goku. "Can we see Krillin?" "OK get back in your balloon and we'll go!" He looked at Goten. "Hey, me and big brother will be back in a little bit, OK?" "OK, Daddy!" "See ya, Squirt!" Gohan yelled to him. "Bye Gohan!" Goten yelled back. "Bye Dad!" Goku waved to his son and took off with Rose, Team Rocket, and Gohan toward where Krillin was staying. 


	3. chp. 3

"Wait, isn't this Master Roshi's house?" Rose asked Goku. He nodded. "You see, Some….things, have changed. Krillin lives here with Master Roshi, because, well, he got married." "Really? To who?" "Wait and see," Goku yelled as he landed. "Krillin!" "Goku?" he yelled back. "'Zat you?" "Yes, come here." Krillin walked out of the house. He looked at the huge balloon. He spotted Rose. "Rose? Is that you?" "Hello, Krillin!" she waved. She jumped out of the balloon and ran over. "Goku, tells me you've gotten married?" she said. "Yes, I have." "Well, to who?" she asked. "Well, I don't know. I don't think you two like each other very much," he replied. "The only person I don't like here is Number 18. And I KNOW it's not her!" Rose laughed. Krillin turned and walked into the house. He walked out with a little girl. His daughter, Maron. He looked back inside. "Come on." Number 18 stepped out of the doorway. "No way, Krillin," Rose said. "Android 18? You married Android 18?!" "Now, stop it! She's not so bad. I don't want you two fighting or arguing. I know you two fought when you were trying to take over Earth," he said to 18. "OK, that sounded really weird." He turned to Rose. "And I know she beat you up pretty bad when you were a member of the Z Fighters, but be nice!" Rose turned her head. "I came to say hello, Krillin. I'm not staying. I'm going to see Yamcha. Goodbye, Krillin. Android 18." "Call, her Number 18. She's not an Android anymore." "Goodbye, Android 18." Rose walked back to the balloon. When they were in the air and out of Krillin's earshot she said, "I can't believe he married Android 18!" "You can't stop true love, Rose," Goku replied. Jet turned to Goku. "Who are the, Z Fighters?" "The Z Fighters? A group of us: Me, Gohan, Yamcha, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, and Rose was the only female member. We fought creatures, Androids, Saiyans, who tried to take over Earth. Sounds weird if you're not used to it. It took Kayla and Bulma a long time to get used to me, Gohan, and Vegeta being gone all the time." "Are we going to see Yamcha?" Rose asked. "Sure, let's go!"  
  
"Where ARE we going?" Rose asked. "To Yamcha's house, duh!" Goku yelled at her. Rose turned to Jet and Samantha. "So, how are you liking my friends?" "Well, they're very………um…interesting!" Samantha said. "I didn't like that Vegeta guy. He's was scary!" Jet told her. Rose laughed. "The only ones who I liked were, um, this guy here and him," Jet pointed to Gohan and Goku. "And his wife, their younger son. He seemed nice enough, of course he was like seven. And Vegeta's wife…Bulma?" "Ya, that's right. What you didn't like Krillin? I know you guys were kinda shocked with all this flying and learning I was in the Z Fighters, but, you'll get used to it," she said. "Hey, Rose," Samantha said. "I think you should go out with that cute boy, Gohan. I know you like him!" She blushed. "Do not!" she exclaimed. "Liar!" both Jet and Samantha yelled. Rose could hear someone laughing. She looked down to see Goku and Gohan giggling. "I forgot. Saiyans have excellent hearing," she muttered. They looked at her. They stopped laughing and Gohan turned around and winked at her, which only caused her to blush more. He turned back around and Goku started laughing again. Goku stopped and turned to Rose. "Hey I have an idea! Why don't we have a party instead of going everywhere?" "Are you crazy?" Rose said. "Why not? I could string festival lights to the trees and we could have it outside. Oh, and I think it should be a party where you need a, date!" he started laughing. "Oh! You're SO immature! Something's never change! You know what, you act like you're younger son, although I bet, he's more mature then you!" That only made him laugh more. "No, but really. I'm serious! I think we should have a sort of….more of a black tie affair, minus the tie. Like you guys we're dresses!" pointed to the two women. "You know what? If I didn't know better, I'd say you are trying to fix me and Gohan up! You're terrible!" "See, if you got any dresses. You'll look terribly out of place if you show up in jeans! I'm gonna go invite everyone that we've been to already. Bye!" he took off as fast as he could. "Wow! He's faster then the speed of light!" Jet said. "Let's go back to my house!" Gohan said. They followed them back to the house. He went into the house. "Mom?" he asked. "Yes, Gohan?" she said. "Mom, Dad planned a party in the valley and he's gone off to invite everyone!" "A party's a great idea! A perfect way to invite Rose back!" "Mom, Dad's trying to fix me and Rose up! He said it was a dress party like, Dress!" "So?" she asked. "There is nothing wrong with that! I better go see if I have anything nice…" Gohan sighed. He stepped back outside. He saw that Rose was going through her bag, seeing if she had anything. She pulled out a black dress. "Ah! Here it is!" She saw Gohan. "Oh, um, will this work?" she asked him. He smiled. "I think so."  
  
Goku returned about a half-hour later. "Well?" Chi Chi asked. "Well, Krillin and Eighteen will go, though Rose won't like that, I think Maron should be Goten's date, that would be cute. Yamcha will go, Bulma's gonna go, Vegeta won't go-" " I could've told you that," she said. "Yeah, well. I think that Rose's friends, Jet and Samantha, are going. I think Gohan is gonna ask Rose." "What makes you think that? When he told me about the party he sounded like he didn't want to go at all." "Well, he'll go. I'll make sure he does," Goku looked up. "I wonder who I should go with…" "Fine. While you think about that, I'll call Vegeta. Maybe he'll go with me…" "What?!" She began laughing. "Well, you obviously don't want to go with me, do you?" "Well, I'm gonna have to think about it…" She tried to hit him. He put up his hand and blocked it. "I saw it coming," he laughed. She kicked him in the shin. "OK, I didn't see that…"  
  
Goku was attempting to hang lights on the trees in the valley. He tried to stand on a ladder, but kept falling off. "Oh, forget it!" he said as he jumped into the air. "This is so much easier!" "Having fun?" Rose asked. "Very!" he replied. "You're the first one here. I'm had a little trouble putting the lights up with the ladder, but I'm doing better with this!" "Really? Well, where should I go? Just wait here?" "Yeah, if you want, you can bring out the tables and chairs and junk." "That's fine. Where are they?" "Go into the kitchen, ask Chi Chi. Then bring them out and put them there," he pointed. "Are your friends coming?" "Yeah. I'm gonna get the stuff." Goku finished putting up the lights and flew down. He went to find Goten. He thought he heard him laughing in the mountains again. Goku flew up to find him. He saw him and landed. "Hey, Goten. We're gonna have a little party. And you're gonna, have a date." "A date? What's that? Is that like a friend? Can I bring Trunks?" Goku laughed. "Well, they're sorta like a friend. Only a date is with a girl. Or you know, if you're a girl it's a boy. Like you, are gonna go with Maron." "Maron? Isn't that Mr. Krillin's daughter?" "Yes, she's your date." "OK." "What about me?" Trunks asked. Goku hadn't seen Trunks. "Oh, you can come, too. I don't know if they're any other girls your age that are coming…" "That's OK. Girls are stupid, anyway." "Now, that's not very nice. You know, you're making fun of your mom," Goku pointed out. "She's not a girl. She's my mom." "OK," Goku turned back to Goten. "So, do you have this whole dating concept?" "Yeah, what's a concept?" "Never mind. So it's like, you're going with Maron, I'm going with Mommy, and I think Gohan's going with that nice girl that you met yesterday." "Oh, Gohan's going with her? I like her. She's nice. But, what about Videl?" "What about her? Oh! She likes Gohan doesn't she? Uh oh." "Well, just don't tell, Dad," Goten said. "Oh, didn't think of that. Well, I have to go. Wait, you're coming too. Come on, let's get ready," Goku looked at Trunks. "Why don't you go home and see if your Mom's almost ready?" "OK! Bye Goten." "Bye Trunks," Goten yelled at him as he left. "Dad, I'll come home in a little bit OK?" "Yeah, just hurry Goten."  
  
"Hey, that dress looks good on you, Rose," Chi Chi said when Rose came in the door. "Thanks, what are you making?" "Well, I think we were all supposed to bring something, not you, but I making two things 'cause if I let Goku cook, he'd burn down the house. I making steak skewers and Goku wants fried chicken, so I'm gonna make it. Because if I don't, he'd probably attempt to make it himself, and we don't need that because I like my house." "Oh, where is-" "Gohan? He's getting ready, I suppose." "No, where are the chairs and tables?" "Oh, in the basement," Chi Chi said. "Who's your date, anyway, Rose?" "Um, I don't have one," she said. "Oh…"  
  
"That's the last of 'em," Rose said, setting down two chairs. "Great," Goku said. "Thanks, you know they should be here by now." Just as the words were out of his mouth a jetcopter landed in the valley. Yamcha jumped out, waved and leaned back into the vehicle. "Hey, Yamcha! Don't act like you have a date in there!" Goku yelled. "Ha ha!" he yelled back. But, to Goku's surprise, Trunks jumped out. Bulma followed. "What? Bulma? You know, I don't think Vegeta's gonna be too happy about this," Goku said. "Well, it's not my fault he won't come. Yamcha had a feeling that Vegeta wouldn't take me, and he was right. So he asked me if I wanted to go with him." "It's his loss," they both said at the same time. "Well, we should just wait for everyone else to come. What did you bring?" Goku asked, looking at the big bag Bulma was holding. "A bunch of different potato chips. Is that OK?" "It's fine with me!" Goku said. "Any kind of food is OK with you," Chi Chi said behind him. "I just came out to bring the food I cooked, so I could change," she stepped inside. "I'll see you in a minute." "Hi guys!" "Hi, Brock," Goku said. Brock and Amanda walked over from their tents. Misty and Ash were behind them. "Hi everyone!" Goku said once they were all by the tables. "We're just waiting for everyone else to come. "Hey, there's Krillin!" Bulma said. "Hi, Bulma." "Hey, Krillin, where's Maron?" Goku asked. "In here. Oh! I see, your wife wouldn't go with you, and I don't blame her, so you need a date!" "No, Goten's, Maron's date. I'll go get him, just a second." "Hey, Goku. You're not wearing that are you?" Goku looked at his orange training uniform. "Yeah, why not?" "Kayla's never gonna let you wear that. Stupid!" "Yeah, I guess so. I'm gonna get Goten then, change, I guess." Goku flew to find Goten. He ran into him halfway. "Oh no! Dad, I'm not too late am I? Is the party over?" "No Goten, it's not. It's not even started. But, we have to go back and change, OK?" "OK!"  
  
"Back!" Goku said as he and Goten landed. "And we're going to change. We'll be back in a minute." They walked inside. A minute later, Gohan was pushed out the door. "Uh, hi?" "Hello Gohan!" Krillin said. "Where's your date?" "Uh, I don't have one." "Yes he does!" Goku said as he opened the door. "His date's Rose!" "No, she's not, Dad!!!" Krillin was laughing. "What's so funny?" Goku asked. "You in a suit." "What? You've seen me in a suit. At me and Chi Chi's wedding, stupid." "I know. I still can't get used to it." "Shut up, Krillin." "OK." "Hey, there's Jet and Samantha," Rose said. "Hi," Jet said. "Hello!" Goku said. "I like your dress Chi Chi!" Bulma said. The others turned around. "Yeah, it's pretty!" Rose said. "Very nice," Krillin said. Goku and Number Eighteen both hit Krillin in the back of the head. "Ow! Do you have any idea what it's like to be hit by a Saiyan and an angry wife at the same time?! It hurts!" "That's what you get!" Goku said. "Anyway," Chi Chi said. "I think everyone is here, so let's sit down." They all sat down, but Goku and Chi Chi were left standing. "Not enough seats," Goku said. "Hey, Gohan," Chi Chi said. "You and Rose go see if there is any chairs in my room. I think there's some in the closet." "Um, OK." Gohan and Rose stood up to get the chairs. Gohan held open the door for Rose then entered himself. Goku turned to Krillin. "They make a cute couple, don't they?" "They do. And they've been gone for about five minutes now, haven't they?" "Yeah, they must be trouble finding the chairs. I'll see if I can help." Goku stood up and opened the door. He turned the corner into his room. On his way to the door he said, "I thought you might need some help…" Then he spotted Gohan and Rose kissing in the doorframe. "OK, you obviously don't need any help…" Rose gasped, pulled away from Gohan, and ran down the hall. She stopped running at the door and opened it. "Where are the chairs, Rose?" Krillin asked. "Gohan and Goku are bringing them out now." "Oh, OK."  
  
"Gohan? Did you have any trouble finding the chairs?" "Dad, do you think I got a chance to look for the chairs?" "I was hoping you did. It's been like five minutes, Gohan. OK, let's get the chairs, and go out there, like nothing happened." "Right."  
  
Goku and Gohan walked out with the chairs. They all sat down. After eating, they were about to start on dessert when Goku said, "Hey Chi Chi, I think we left the cookies in the kitchen." "Oh, yeah we did. Just a second you guys," Chi Chi said as she stood up. When they were in the kitchen with the door shut, Chi Chi said, "What's up?" "I don't think it was a good idea to send them to get the chairs," Goku said. "Why not?" "Because, I went to see what took so long, and walked in on them kissing!" "What? Gohan?" "No, Yamcha! Of course it was Gohan!" "Well, I guess they like each other." "Is that all you have to say, Chi Chi?" "What do you want me to do? March out there in front of everybody and say 'Gohan, I can't believe Daddy saw you kissing a girl in the room, when you were supposed to be looking for chairs'?" "I guess not, but I'm gonna talk to him about it." "What are you gonna say? 'Gohan I don't want to catch you kissing anymore girls in my bedroom or else'?" "It doesn't matter what I'm gonna say to him. Now lets get the cookies and go." "Fine, but next time remember, it doesn't take two people to get cookies." "Fine."  
  
When they stepped out Krillin said, "Took you long enough. What were you doing? Kissing?" "No!" Goku exclaimed. "Why would you think that?" "Well, man, she is your wife, isn't she?" "Well, yeah. She is…" "You are one weird guy, Goku, you are one weird guy."  
  
"That was nice, it was a pretty good party," Rose said. "Yeah, pretty nice," Gohan said. Goku hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he said putting a hand to his head. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Rose," Gohan told her. "Where are you going now?" "What are you talking about?" Goku asked. "She's staying for a while." Gohan looked at his dad. "But, I don't think we'll be leaving you two alone for a while.…we'll see." "Dad!" Goku laughed. "Well, I'm going inside. I think I'll leave you two alone, come to think of it, I guess your old enough. See ya," Goku stepped into his house and winked at Gohan. "Dad!!!" Goku laughed as he shut the door. "Well, the food was good!" Rose laughed. "Yeah, it was," Gohan agreed. "Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow?" Rose said. "Yeah, guess so," he said. She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Gohan." She began walking away. "Yeah, bye."  
  
Gohan walked in the door, to Goku's laughing. "Goodbye, Gohan!" Goku imitated Rose. "Oh! You are impossible!!!" Gohan exclaimed. Goku stopped laughing. "Gohan, is this gonna get serious? I mean you and her?" "I don't know, Dad. Maybe." "Well, I hope it works out. She a good girl. Don't hurt her, though." "Got it, Dad," Gohan laughed. "No, I'm serious." "So am I."  
  
Chi Chi lay looking at the ceiling. Goku was beside her. He was awake, too. "Goku?" she looked at him. "Hmm?" "Do you think Gohan and Rose are gonna, you know, keep seeing each other?" "Yes, I do. Why?" "I was just wondering. What if they decide to keep dating? Is Rose just gonna move here? What about her friends? 'Cause you know, if she leaves, they're not gonna stay together." "I don't know," he said. "I think she would stay here with him." "OK, I was just wondering." "Yeah," Goku said. "OK, well, goodnight." "Goodnight."  
  
Gohan stepped quietly out of his room and slowly closed the door. He walked through the kitchen and went out the door. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. He walked aimlessly through the forest and climbed into a huge tree. He sat on the highest branch he could get to. He heard something on the forest floor. He looked down. Rose was walking as well, through the forest. "Hey! What are you doing?" he yelled down to her. She looked up and smiled. "I could say the same to you!" "I asked you first." She laughed and flew up to the spot where Gohan was sitting. "I was just taking a walk," she said as she sat down. "What about you?" "Same," he replied. "So, how long have Misty, Brock, and Amanda been here?" "Not long. A week or so. Why?" "Just wondering. How are they fitting in?" "Fine. Well, Amanda hates my Mom. And Dad taught them to fly." "Really? Who did he teach to fly? Brock and Misty?" "No, well, yeah. He taught Misty, Brock, Mom, and Amanda." Rose looked at him. "Amanda?" "Yeah, why?" She looked down. "Well, she might not use the powers to the benefit of us. Maybe against us." "What? What do you mean?" "Well, she never used to be like that. She used to be real nice. But, since then she's changed, we've all changed." "So, what are you saying? Like she'll attack us or something?" "I don't know. Just be prepared." "Oh, come on. I'm sure Dad and I can take care of her," he put his arm around her. "Don't worry." She smiled. "I won't. As long as you're here, I won't."  
  
"Where were you?" Goku questioned him when he got home. "Outside for a walk, why?" "No reason. Just wondering. Where you walking with anyone?" Gohan blushed. "No, why would you think that?" "You're a terrible liar, Gohan," Goku laughed. "I already know you were with Rose." "What! How did you know?! Were you watching?!" "No, I didn't really know you were with her. Now, I do!" Gohan sighed. "No privacy, no privacy at all," he muttered. "I heard that!" Goku said.  
  
"Hey Gohan?" Goku asked as he knocked on his door. "What?" Goku opened the door. "How's that? For privacy I mean." "Fine," Gohan said. "What's up?" "Nothing, I was just wondering, I mean, I'd like to know, is Rose gonna stay here longer then expected?" "What'd you mean 'longer then expected'?" Gohan asked. "I don't know. Is she gonna stay here to be with you?" "I don't know. You want me to ask?" "Please. I'm gonna go now." "Bye, Dad." "Bye."  
  
Goku walked back into the kitchen "Is breakfast ready yet?" "Almost. Starving? Oh, wait. You're always starving," Chi Chi said. Goku laughed. "Yeah." "Why don't you get Gohan?" "I just came out of there," he said as he got up. "What?" Chi Chi asked. "You weren't bothering him about Rose, were you?" "Yes. And I'm gonna run now!" He jumped down the hall to Gohan's room and barged in the room. Gohan looked up, startled, from his book. "Oops!" He stepped back out of the room and knocked. "Come in," Gohan laughed. "Your Mom said to get you for breakfast." "Oh, OK." Gohan put his book down and stood up. He walked to door and down the hall with Goku, to breakfast.  
  
"That was good Mom!" Gohan said. "Thanks, dear." "Um, it was great! Really good!" Goku said. "What are you looking for praise? Oh, I love you, Goku!" she gave him a big kiss. "Thank you for complimenting my cooking! Please." Goku scowled at her and when she turned her back he made a face. "I saw that, Goku." "Oh!" he looked pretty surprised. Gohan was sitting there laughing, and Goku jumped up. "I'll do the dishes!" he volunteered. "OK, do the dishes. That's fine with me." He did the dishes and sat down next to Chi Chi, who was now drinking a cup of coffee. "I finished the dishes!" he said triumphantly. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What do you want? A medal?" He looked down. "No, well." "Fine. Now, you and Gohan can go for a walk. OK?" "Fine," they both said at the same time. They both pushed their chairs back and stood up. Gohan opened the door for Goku. But he refused. "No, ladies first. I insist." Gohan stuck his tongue out at him. Goku laughed as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Goku asked. "I don't know," Gohan said. "What about you?" "I don't know I mean, we could talk about weather, we could talk about fighting, we could talk about Rose." Gohan looked at him. "Rose?" "Yeah, Rose. What do you like about her?" "I don't know," he replied. "There's just something, about her. She makes me feel, different," he looked up. "I don't know. It sounds pretty dumb, I guess." "No. No, it doesn't sound dumb at all. That's how you're supposed to feel. I felt that way about your Mom." Gohan sighed. "This is stupid. Let's talk about something else, OK?" "Fine," Goku said. "We'll talk about something else." "Hey, Gohan!" Rose yelled at him from the tree they were in that morning. "Hi, Rose!" he shouted back. "What are you doing now?" "Thinking," she replied. "Oh." "Yeah. Why don't you come up?" "OK, sure." Gohan looked at Goku. "Go," he said. "Thanks, Dad." He flew up and sat next to Rose. Goku smiled and walked back home.  
  
"Gohan?" Rose asked. "Hmm?" "Are we gonna start dating, because you know, if we are, I need to know. I have to tell Jet and Samantha, and then figure out where I'm gonna stay." "Yeah, I think we should start dating. If you want to, that is." "Of course I want to! I wouldn't ask about it if I didn't want to! So, I better go, so I can plan out and stuff." "OK, bye." "Bye," she said as she flew away. Gohan looked down and smiled. He heard something coming up again. "Bye!" Rose said and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Bye!" she said again. "Bye!" Gohan said. He jumped from the tree and walked home, laughing the whole time.  
  
"Well?" Goku asked when he came in. "We're gonna start dating. She's gonna stay. Can she stay here?" "No!" Goku and Chi Chi exclaimed at the same time. "Under any other circumstances, she might be able to, but not if you're dating. No way," Chi Chi said. "So, are you gonna start dating, like going out into Orange Star City?" "Yeah, I guess. Why not?" "What about Videl? She likes you doesn't she? What if she sees you?" "So what? I don't like her. I like Rose. So, let her see us." "OK, that's fine I was just telling you."  
  
Later on that night Gohan opened the door and was about to go out it when Chi Chi said, "What are you doing? It's almost 7:00. Dinner?" "I'm gonna ask Rose if she wants to go out tonight." "Oh, I see. Well, have fun." "OK, bye." He walked out the door and flew up. Scanning the area for the huge cat balloon. He saw it and landed. Jet was setting a tent in front of it. "Jet? Where's Rose?" "She went to the forest, to walk or something, Why?" "Because, I wanted to ask her something." "Oh," Jet looked up. "Tell me," he said. "Are you and Rose really dating?" "Yes, why?" Gohan said. "Oh, just wondering." "OK, I'm gonna look for her now, bye Jet." "Goodbye, Gohan." Gohan walked through the forest, positive where to find Rose. He looked up into the tree they had been in and there she was. "Rose!" he yelled up. "Gohan? What is it?" "Nothing, come here." She flew down. "What?" "Do, you wanna go to the city with me for dinner?" he asked shyly. "Are you asking me on a date?" she asked. "No…yes." "In that case. Fine, I'll go on date with you Gohan." "Great. Um, do you want to go now?" "Now? Sure, why not." "Well, we can't exactly fly in…I think Dad has a Dyno-Cap. Well, why don't we just go back to Bulma's and get one?" "Sure, we could do that." "Let's go." They walked to the Capsule Incorporated and knocked on the door. Bulma opened it. "What's up you guys?" "Can we borrow a car capsule, Bulma, please?" "Sure, what for?" We're going on a date," Gohan mumbled. "Oh, I see! Just a second." She walked inside and came back out with a tiny capsule. She handed it to Rose. "Here you go. You two have fun, OK?" "Thanks Bulma," Gohan said. Rose threw the capsule and a shiny, blue cruiser came out. "Nice, Bulma," Rose said. "Thanks again!" "No problem, bye you two," she said as she shut the door. Gohan opened the door for Rose and when she was seated he sat down himself and put his foot on the gas pedal and pushed. They drove down the road toward Orange Star City.  
  
"Where should we go?" Gohan asked once they were inside the city. "I don't know, I've never been here before. Why don't you slow down so I can actually see what's in the city." "OK," he said and he took some pressure off the gas pedal. "Thanks. Let's see now…" Rose said as she scanned the shops and restaurants. Videl was walking down the street and saw Gohan in his car. "Hey, Gohan!" she called to him. He took his foot off the gas pedal and looked around. "Over here!" she said as she waved her arms and walked toward him. "Hey, what are you doing? You want to go get a coffee or something?" Videl asked. She obviously didn't see Rose. "Well-" "Are you talking to me, Gohan?" Rose asked as she looked over. "Oh!" Videl said. "Who's this?" "This is my friend, Rose," he told her. Rose looked confused. "Friend? But, Gohan-" "Oh, well," Videl said. "Maybe after your done with your friend, me and you could go out?" "Well-" Gohan started. "No, he won't be able to," Rose said. "Oh and why not?" Videl asked. "Because he's gonna be with me." "All night?" "Yes. We're going on a date. I'm his girlfriend." "Are you now?" Videl looked at Gohan. "She's your girlfriend?" "Um. Well-" "Gohan!" Rose exclaimed. "Fine go out with her!" she said as she opened the car door. "I'll go home." She began walking back the way they came on the sidewalk. "Well, there you go, Gohan," Videl said. "Now, we can go out." "No, we can't." Gohan stepped out of the car and pushed the button to turn the car back into a capsule. He walked after Rose, Videl following. He turned around sharply. "Why are you following me?" "I'm waiting, so we can go out." Gohan turned around again and began following Rose. He ran to catch up with her. "Rose! Rose, wait!" She stopped and turned around. "What do you want? Aren't you going on a date with her?" Rose pointed. "No. I'm not. I'm going on a date with you." "Oh, but, Gohan. She doesn't want to go on a date with you." "Rose, please…" "Why Gohan? Why do you want to follow me, when you can just go with her? She's practically throwing herself at you!" "Because…I like you." "Don't you like her?" "Yeah, don't you like me?" Videl asked. "Because-" "Why Gohan?" "Because, I like you." "Come on Gohan, let's go," Videl said. "Fine," Rose turned around once again and began walking. He ran in front of her. "Because…I…love you," he said quietly. "What?!" Rose and Videl said. "I love you, Rose." "You're crazy," Rose said and she sidestepped around him and kept walking. "Yeah, you're right," he said. ""What?" she stopped walking. "I'm crazy. Crazy about you." "Oh my gosh," Rose sighed and rolled her eyes and turned around and continued walking. She heard him following her, so she started running. "Go away! If you follow me, I'll leave for good!" she yelled and she ran out of site, toward his house. "Great!" Videl said. "Let's go!" He turned around. "No! I'm not going with you! You must be crazy!" he began walking toward his house.  
  
He didn't look for her. He knew that she would leave if he followed her. Instead, he went to his house. He walked through the kitchen and in their living room. Goku was sitting in a chair, arms folded across his chest, facing the door where Gohan stood. "If it isn't Loverboy himself," he said. Gohan looked surprised. "What do you mean?" "I think you know exactly what I mean. Aren't you supposed to be on your date with Rose. Oh, wait I mean Videl." Goku narrowed his eyes. "Oh, come on Dad. I tried to apologize. I even told her how I felt. But, she said if I followed her, she'd leave." "What did you tell her? About how you felt?" "I told her how I felt. I told her that I loved her. It just seemed to make her mad." It was Goku's turn to look surprised. "You said, you loved her?" "Yes, that what I said," Gohan said. "And that's how you feel?" "Of course it's how I feel! I don't need this right now." "Need what?" Goku asked. "Your, your interrogation! I'm going to find her." "Good luck."  
  
He walked to the balloon, but no one was there. He walked through the woods to get to Capsule Corp. He thought he heard crying and he looked around. Up, in a tree, Rose sat. He just looked at her for a minute, but was knocked out of his trance when one of her tears rolled off her cheek and hit his. He flew up next to the tree. He quietly cleared his throat. And she spun around so quick, that she fell out of the tree. He caught her and set her back up. "Thanks," she said coldly. He sat down. "Rose, about what happened…I should've told her. I mean I should've said that you were my girlfriend." "But, I'm not. I'm your friend." "And what I said…" "Gohan, when you said, you loved me, I knew you meant it." "I did mean it." "I know and I…I…" she looked down. He took her chin in his hands, so she was looking at him, and smiled. He kissed her and she kissed back, "Gohan," she said. "What?" "I, love you, too." "I know. But, I have to go. I don't want to but, I have to." He kissed her again and told her they would go out again tomorrow. "Oh, I don't know. Is Videl gonna be there too?" "Absolutely not. I'll see you tomorrow." "'K." He smiled and flew back to his house. He walked in the door and went straight to the living room. Goku had fallen asleep in his chair, waiting for Gohan to come back. He laughed and went to his room. He laid down, but couldn't sleep. He looked out the window at the moon.  
  
Rose looked at the moon from her sleeping bag on the ground. Thinking, about life, about Gohan, about other things. She sighed and rolled over. Although she couldn't get to sleep, either. 


	4. chp. 4

At 4:30 in the morning a blinding flash of light woke everyone within a 25- mile radius. Goku was the first to jump out of bed and open the door. He shielded his eyes against the bright white light. Chi Chi and Gohan weren't far behind. Finally Goten toddled after, rubbing his eyes. Goku could see Rose and her friends on the other side of the valley. Vegeta and Bulma were running up the road to see as well. Their eyes all adjusted and they saw three teenage girls with motorcycles. One had black hair and brown eyes. The other had blue-green hair and blue eyes. And one had red hair with blue eyes. "Who are you?" Goku asked. "Us?" the girl with the black hair asked. "My name's Kyra." "I'm Byra," the blue haired said. "And I'm Kendle." "We've come from the future. 16 years in the future. Byra is 16, I'm 14, and Kendle is 16. We've come to warn you." "Artificial humans have taken over again in our world," Byra said. "Not the same. Android 18 has become good and helped fight. But, their leader is someone else. Not Dr. Gero." "Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, Rose, and Number 18 are dead. They've all been killed by the Artificial Humans," Kendle explained. "Well, who are you and how do you know us?" "You are famous there, even though you've all died. But, we know you. Other then being famous," Byra said. "We're related." "How?" Goku asked. "I am Vegeta and Bulma's daughter." "And," Kyra said. "I am Gohan and Rose's daughter." "Finally," Kendle said. "I'm Goku and Chi Chi's daughter. "MY daughter?" Gohan said. "Wow!" "This is weird. Weren't we already killed by the Artificial Humans? Trunks came back. He told us the same thing. But, why didn't you come?" "Trunks wanted to do it himself," Kyra said. "Oh," Gohan said. "Well, I guess I know that Rose and I get married!" he laughed. "Well," Chi Chi said. "Goku, you know I've always wanted a daughter…" "I'm right there with you Chi Chi," Bulma said. "I'm thrilled that you are happy with us," Kyra said. "But, you must understand. We have got to stop the leader. Otherwise you will not be expecting it and you will fail." "We?" Goku said. "Are you helping?" "Yes," Kyra said. "We've all mastered the art of the Super Saiyan. We will help you beat them." "But, what if you die here? Will you still exist in the other world?" "Yes," Byra said. "We will, if now the things you know, you want to happen." "Who is the enemy?" Gohan asked. Kyra narrowed her eyes. "Cell." "But," Chi Chi said. "Goku almost got killed fighting Cell!" "We know. But," Kendle said. "If we fight together, we will triumph." "Who is going to help us?" Kendle asked. "I will," Goku and Gohan said. "Me too," Rose said. "I'll fight," Vegeta said. "Great," Byra said. "But we're five short. We will make do with three. I don't want the little ones fighting." "We're missing Krillin, Yamcha, and Number Eighteen. We will go get them," Kyra turned to them. "Are you coming?" "Yes," they all said. The girls jumped into the air and beckoned the others to follow suit. Goku looked at Chi Chi. "If I don't come back-" "Of course you'll come back!" "No, just listen. If I don't come back, I want you to know, I love you." "I know, be careful." He nodded and jumped up. "Mom," Gohan said. "I'll come back. I know it." After he said this, he also jumped. Vegeta waved as he flew up with the rest of them. "Bye!" they all yelled as they flew away.  
  
"We are going to Krillin and 18's house first," Kyra informed them. "OK, that's fine." They landed very shortly. "Krillin?" Goku yelled. "Hey Krillin!" "What?!" he yelled back. "Come here!" "What is it, Goku? Oh! Who are these lovely young ladies?" "Well, uh, Krillin…you remember how Trunks came back to inform us about the Androids?" Krillin nodded. "Well, they have come back to inform us about something." "Well, who are they?" "Well, this is Vegeta and Bulma's daughter, this is my and Chi Chi's daughter, and this is Gohan and Rose's daughter," Goku said, pointing. "You're kidding! Gohan and Rose get married? Way to go, Gohan!" "Stop it. It's not the time." "Why? What's the matter with you?" "Well," Rose said. "You know that when someone comes from the future, it's never good? Well, we get killed by them again." "Wait," Goku said. "I don't get heart disease again, do I?" "No, Goku, you don't," Kendle said. "You mine as well call me 'Dad' or something," he said. "Oh, OK, Goku." He turned his head to the side. "Dad." He smiled. "OK, I hate to ruin this father daughter moment but, we need to do something about the Androids," Gohan said. "Anyway," Goku said to Krillin. "We need your help. And your wife's." "OK, I know I'll help you. Let me ask 18." He opened his front door, and Number 18 stepped out seconds later. "I will help you," she said. "Excellent," Goku said. "We need Yamcha." "Oh, he's here." "Really?" Goku asked surprised. "Why?" "He's visiting with Master Roshi," Krillin said. "Well, go get him, dummy!" Goku said. "OK, don't be pushy." Just as Krillin was about to open the door to go in, it opened. "I thought I heard Goku," Yamcha said. "You did! Hi!" "Oh, hey! What are you doing here and who are you?" he asked the girls. "We are their daughters," Kendle said. "I'm Goku's, she's Vegeta's, and she's Gohan's," she said pointing. "Gohan's?" Yamcha asked. "OK, to make a long story short, they're our daughters from the future. They came to tell us that we all get killed by Androids. We have to go fight them. Are you in or are you out?" "Well, yeah, I guess I'm in." "Great, let's go," Byra said. They all flew up and let the girls lead. "Hey, isn't his the way to my house?" Goku asked. "Yes. But I just wanted to round up everyone, then I can give you a little more detail." "Oh, OK."  
  
The girls asked them all to sit so they could explain what, exactly, they were going to do. They positioned the chairs in a circle so they could all hear. Chi Chi was sitting unnaturally close to Goku. It was because she was afraid she would never see him again. So instead of it being a comfortable position, it was extremely uncomfortable. Her son was next to her on the other side and next to him was Rose. She was also sitting strangely close to Gohan. It was a strange situation and the people in it were acting well…strange. Number Eighteen and Krillin were sitting close as well as Bulma and Vegeta. "What we are dealing with is well, a creature, an evil creature. Who has tried to take over the Earth many times. Others have tried this and failed, do to the awesome power of Goku and the Z Fighters. However, Cell was different. He regenerated about four times. Each time he returned more powerful, each time he was met by the Z Fighters and defeated. But, after all this regeneration, Cell got smart. Why not have someone just as powerful; if not more powerful then himself do the dirty work? So he has captured some loose Androids and has them under his power. But, fortunately for us, it takes them about 2 years to get ready. But the thing is, we have to be careful. I mean, Rose, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta. Because as soon as one of our parents die, we vanish and don't come back. You see, the first of us, Kendle is scheduled to be conceived well, this is gonna sound weird," Byra said and she looked at her watch. "In 12 hours." Goku and Chi Chi looked at each other then back at Byra. "And, the second, me, I'm supposed to be conceived in 14 hours." "What?" Goku asked. "Yeah," Byra said. "We're the same age, almost exactly. We're born within the same half-hour." "OK, that's really weird, but if you say so." "So, we have to be back within that time limit, otherwise we will vanish until further notice. Got it?" she looked at Goku. He nodded. Then Vegeta. He nodded also. "OK, that's out of the way. Anyway, Cell has helpers. Young helpers. They have been taken under his control, they can't help it. So, we mustn't hold it against them. I will tell you now, one is among us." At this, everyone who was close, split themselves from each other and everyone tried to stay away from the person next to them. "Not among us now." Everyone sighed and went back to how they were. "They are here, just not in the circle. Two of them. Getting weakness information." Chi Chi sat up and let go of Goku. "Amanda. Amanda is a spy for Cell." "Very good. It is Amanda." "This is really weird," Brock said. "I know." Chi Chi looked down. She looked back and said quietly. "I want to help." "What?" Byra asked. "I want to help you, fight," she said a little louder. Goku heard her. He jumped up from his seat. "No! I won't let you! There is no way!" "I don't think its such a good idea either, Chi Chi," Kyra said. "With you fighting, Kendle's chance for survival are about as good as mine. Byra's the only one with a good chance, because only one of her parent's is fighting. Let Goku go. He will help us and it would kill him to watch you get hurt. He would die of a broken heart if you were gone. Wouldn't you?" she asked him. He nodded and managed a small smile. "I don't want you to get hurt. You and the boys mean more then anything to me. If one of you died I don't know what I'd do." He could see her eyes were welling up with tears. "Damn it, Goku!" she said as her body started to shake. "I know. But, I wish I could be there with you." "Don't cry," he said quietly. He hugged her. "I will come back. I love you to much not to." That made her cry harder. "Goku," Byra said. "We should go." He looked at her and nodded. He promised Chi Chi he would come back and he left with the others.  
  
"Goku," Kyra said. "I know you promised Chi Chi you would come back and there's a 90% you will, but there's still that 10% that you won't. I don't think you should have done that." "What was I supposed to do?! Say 'Don't worry I'll come back, of course there's always the chance that I won't'?!" "No, I guess not. Still…" Goku looked back the way they came. He still felt bad. It made him feel so bad the way she was crying like that. Of course he knew, that she cared about him and wouldn't ever want him to get hurt. But it bothered him. "Gohan, I'm worried," Rose said. "I don't know how I'd be with out you." She looked down. "Don't worry. We'll both come back. All of us will." "If you say so. But, I told you about Amanda. I said she won't the powers to help us. Cell will probably have his slaves fight for him." Gohan didn't say anything. He stared straight ahead. He knew what they were getting themselves into. He knew some of them might not survive. He had to stop that from happening. He wouldn't let anyone die. No one.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Goku. "I'm just following the powerful energy," Kendle said. "Oh. Well, how much further, do ya think?" he asked. "Not far. Why?" "Well, aren't you supposed to be conceived in 12 hours?" "Yes. We should have enough time. But, understand this. If we are not done, I will disappear. So we better get back." "Right," Goku nodded and looked out ahead. He looked back at Gohan. He had a troubled expression on his face. It wasn't surprising with all this pressure that was put on all the people involved with this. Goku knew that Gohan liked Rose, he never imagined that they would get married, though. Then again, there was a lot of things he didn't know. He never thought that Chi Chi wanted another kid, well, now that he thought about it, he would have had to want one, too. He looked at his daughter again. She had red hair and blue eyes, he had already noticed that. But now that he looked closer, she had 4 tiger strip tattoos on her arms and 3 on one side of her stomach. All the girls had identical pants, white and baggy, with the same short top, but the shirts were different colors. Kendle's was blue, Kyra's was green, and Byra's was yellow. And he noticed that Kyra's shoes looked like they were the same as Gohan's. He looked back and forth from hers to his and sure enough they were the same. Then he looked at Kendle's, they were the same as his. And Byra's were like Vegeta's. Something only he would notice, though, because no one else did. He also thought that he had to be careful, because he was fighting for two people. If he died, Kendle would disappear, but he wouldn't let that happen. And he had to be strong. For Gohan, for Kendle, but mostly for Kayla. He just had to remember all the people he was fighting for, and how much he loved them, and he had to let that be his weapon.  
  
"Why can't we lead?" Vegeta asked. "Because, boys are complete idiots," Kyra explained. "Yeah," Kendle said. "You're the one's who think that "no" means "yes" and "get lost" means "take me, I'm yours". No offense meant," she said as she looked back at Goku and winked. He laughed. "Oh, none taken." "Speak for yourself," Gohan said. Kyra looked back at Gohan and laughed. "Hey, you know what's funny?" Goku asked. "You and your daughter are almost the same age." "Oh, hysterical, Dad." "Just thought I'd tell you. I thought it was funny." Goku looked at Kendle. "So, just what are we planning on doing?" "Well, we need to stop the Androids. And to do that we need to fight them. I told you that they need 10 years to get ready. Do not be fooled, they are still extremely powerful." "Do you think we can beat them?" "Well, I think are chances are pretty good with all of us fighting. I do believe we can beat them." "That's good," Krillin said. "I'm not as sure." Goku turned to look at him. "Do you think I'm really weak or something?" Krillin opened his mouth to answer, but Vegeta cut him off. "I KNOW you're really weak." "Was I asking you? No." They flew silently for about ten minutes. "Now," Kendle said. "What?" Gohan asked. But Kendle had already dropped and was on the ground. He looked around him and realized that everyone else followed. "Why me?" he asked outloud. He felt a jerk on his arm. He too was following but, only because Rose had a hold on his hand and was pulling him along. When everyone had landed everyone looked around. Kendle began walking forward and motioned for them to follow. Where they were was like a baron wasteland. There were no trees and no water. It was like a desert, covered in sand. They walked over a few hills and then, Kendle stopped. "Why did we stop?" Krillin asked. "To navigate," Number 18 told him. "Oh." All of the sudden there was a rumbling sound. "Jump!" Kendle and Goku yelled. Everyone jumped and then hovered above the scene about 50 feet up. What seemed like a bomb, exploded and the ground they had just been on, caved in. Kendle looked at Goku. "I always wondered where I got my sense of danger," she said and grinned. They landed again. "Now," Kendle said to everyone. "If you ever hear that again, alert everyone and fly." They all nodded and murmured that they understood. "What was that?" Yamcha asked. "Land mines," she answered. They began walking again, Kendle and Goku in the lead. "I'm glad I was able to come back," she told him. "I've always wanted to meet you. I've heard so much about you. You died when I was 2, so I don't remember. Chi Ch-I mean Mom, never remarried. She loved you so much. I remember always talking about you, asking Mom what you were like." "What did she say about me?" "She said you were sweet, selfless, caring, handsome, clueless but unbeatable, and that you were one of a kind." "Really? She said that?" "Yes, she said that. And now meeting you, I know at least half of it's true. I know now that you sweet, handsome, caring, and though I haven't known you long, I can tell already that your one of a kind." Goku smiled. "So, "he said. "When we beat these guys, you're gonna leave right?" "Yeah," she said sadly. "But, we'll wait until we get you home, then say goodbye." "So, are you married or anything?" She looked at him funny. "Don't be surprised. Me and your mom got married at 17." "No. Actually," she blushed. "I do have a boyfriend." Goku motioned for her to go on. She didn't. Goku sighed. "Who is it?" "Trunks," she said and giggled. "I see. Well, at least it's someone we know. What about them?" he pointed to the other girls. "Well, Kyra's only 14. But, Byra's boyfriend is Goten." "Oh, how about that. Do you and Trunks get married or what?" "I don't know," she admitted. "You haven't gone into the future and checked? Aren't you curious?" "Of course!" she looked down. "Actually, I really wanted Trunks to come and help." "Oh," he said queitly. He decided it would be best to change the subject. "How far are we? Are we almost there?" he asked her. "Yes, I can feel it." Goku looked around at Gohan and the others. He saw that Gohan was talking to Kyra and he had his arm around Rose, who was also talking to Kyra. Krillin and Number 18 were talking amongst themselves and Vegeta was talking to Byra. Yamcha was walking by himself. "Yamcha!" he whispered. He looked up. Goku beckoned him to walk and talk with himself and Kendle. He walked faster to catch up with them. "Are you OK, Yamcha?" he asked. "I'm fine. Why?" "You were just by yourself, is all." "Oh. I'm fine." "That's it," Kendle said and put her arm out to stop Goku, who wasn't really paying attention. She grinned at him. "Clueless, check." He smiled back at her. "That's it," she repeated. "Where?" Gohan asked. "There," Kendle pointed to a small fort. "That's it?" Gohan said. "It's kinda small, isn't it?" Krillin asked. "It goes underground," Kendle explained. "I see." "OK," Kendle said. "I haven't really shared the plan of attack with anyone. But, I plan to blow up the fort and with any luck someone will be killed. I'm praying it's not Amanda." "What if it is?" Gohan asked. "Then that will be unfortunate." "Are you serious?!" Krillin exclaimed. "You can't do anything to prevent that? Like, not blow it up? God, is that the best plan you could come up with? That's a pretty lame plan, I'm telling you right now. You couldn't think of anything better then that-" "Shut up, Krillin!" Goku said, noticing how angry Kendle was getting. She obviuosly has her mother's temper........ But, it was too late. Kendle turn around and towered over Krillin. (She was just about as tall as Goku.) "There's no time!" she yelled at him. "We've got nothing else! If you don't like it, think of your own damn plan!" "Well!" Krillin said. Goku snickered and put his arm around Kendle. "If it's the only plan we've got, I say let's go with it." She nodded. "It is." "Are we ready? I mean, do we have the explosives?" "Yes," she said and reached into her pocket. "We do. Come here." Everyone gathered around and Kendle described the plan of attack. Who here is the fastest?" she asked. Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta raised their hands. "I see," she said and thought. "Well, not to pick out of favoritism, but I trust Goku more then anyone right now, so you will plant the bomb. You will detinate it as soon as you place it. You will have exactly 10 second to fly with us 100 feet up." Kendle looked at Goku. He looked scared. "Are you OK?" she asked. "I'm fine. Why?" "Just wondering," she said. He thinks he has to be completely hardcore. She thought. He doesn't realize that we all get scared. "OK, now I want everyone to follow Kyra up and I'll show Goku where to place the bomb. Ready?" Kyra flew up about 110 feet and everyone else hovered above as well. "Goku," Kendle said as she walked with him. "You know, it's OK to be scared." "I'm not scared." She sighed. "Goku, it's OK-" "But, I'm not," he stopped walking. "Dad." God, that sounds weird. Dad. I've never been able to call anyone that. "Dad," she repeated. "We don't have time. You're scared. I know it. You know it. We have to plant this bomb. It's OK that your scared. I'm scared. Hell, I bet everyone up there is scared." They had started walking again. "I know. Is this it?" he asked when Kendle stopped walking. "Yes," she said. "Now place it here," she pointed. "I got it. Now go." She smiled and flew up with the others. Goku swallowed and detanated the bomb. He jumped up and flew as fast as he could. "Goku, hurry!" he heard Kendle yell. He tried. But, he knew he wasn't going fast enough. Suddenly, the ground exploded. He wasn't high enough only about 50 feet. The impact knocked Goku over and he fell 50 feet into smoke and dust. "Dad!!!" both Gohan and Kendle screamed. Everyone stared down at the ground. "He's hurt," Kendle said queitly. "How do you know?!" Gohan asked her. She held her hand out to Gohan. He took it and noticed her hand was going transparent. "Can we help him?" he asked. "I don't know. We risk all of us being in danger at once." Gohan looked away. He let go of Kendle's hand and as soon as he did he noticed that she was gone. He looked around. Then he looked down. He could see her racing toward the ground. He inhaled and followed. "Gohan!" Rose yelled after him. She was about to follow, but Yamcha grabbed her arm. She looked at him. He shook his head and Rose looked away from him and blinked back her tears. "He'll be fine," he said. 


	5. chp. 6

"Well, aren't we mouthy?" Krillin asked. "Krillin..." Goku warned. Kendle grinned at him. "I think we need help," Kendle decided. "What?" Goku asked. "We need help," she repeated. "Who?" "Well, I think we could use two more people." "Who do you have in mind?" "Trunks and Goten." "But you said you don't want the little kids fighting." "I don't. They won't. I think Byra needs to go back and get them from the future." "How old are they, then?" "Well, Trunks is 20 and Goten is 18. They can help. I'm almost positive that they are the strongest in there timeline, next to Gohan who is in his mid 20's at the time." "Well, will we have time? I mean we just blew up the base!" "No, we won't have time to wait for them. But, we need to start and send Byra off to get them," she turned to Byra. "Can I count on you?" She nodded and pushed a button on her watch. A white glow formed around her and she gave a thumbs up sign. A second later there was a blinding white flash and she was gone. Kendle looked at the base. "I'm worried. Why haven't more come after us?" "I don't know," Gohan said. "I think-" Both Kendle and Vegeta started. "Go ahead," she said. "I say we storm the stupid thing!" "I was going to suggest something similar. Some of us should go in and lure them out and some should wait outside." "Well, then, who's going where?" Krillin asked. "Well, I'm gonna go in-" she said. "No you're not," Goku cut her off. "Excuse me?" "I said you're not. I'm only gonna agree to let you help if you don't make and offensive, head-on attacks." She opened her mouth to say something. "Don't start," he said dismissively. She sighed. "Fine, I'll stay out here, with, Rose, Yamcha, Kyra, and-" she sighed. "Krillin." Goku laughed. Everyone looked at him. "What?" "Are you ready?" she asked. They nodded. "Be careful," Rose whispered to Gohan. He nodded. "Ditto," Kendle said and grinned at Goku. "If you not back in 30 minutes, we're coming after you." "Fair enough," he said. "Ready?" he asked Gohan. He nodded. They all walked to the mouth of the hole. Goku swallowed and jumped into the hole. Gohan and the others followed. "Be careful," Kendle and Rose whispered.  
  
Those who had been left behind were growing restless and worried. At least 20 minutes had past. Then there was a yell. A boy's voice. "Kendle..." Kyra said. She turned around. Kyra's hand was fading like her's had before. "Gohan!" Rose yelled. She was about to jump after him but, Kendle grabbed her. "You can't!" "Why?!" she demanded. "Because if you go down and get hurt, it'll just cause him more pain!" Kendle was struggling to hold her back. "Let me go!" she said, crying. Kendle was forced to put Rose in a strangle hold. Rose collapsed backward and Kendle caught her. "Heads up!!!" someone called from the hole. They all backed away. A blur exploded from the hole. They all looked up. Goku looked back at them. "Mission accomplished!" He was a Super Saiyan. Two more blurs burst from the exploded fort. Super Saiyan Vegeta and Gohan stopped next to Goku. "He's OK!" Rose whispered. He had a cut from his temple to his chin, but other then that he was fine. Krillin and 18 came next. "They're coming!" 18 exclaimed. With that a Andriod came after them. Five more followed. "Get ready!" Goku screamed at them. "Let's get ready to kick some serious Andriod ass!" Gohan yelped as he landed. Goku laughed and the rest landed and helped the fight.  
  
About 40 minutes later, six Andriods lay on the ground. Along with Goku and Gohan. Goku managed to get hurt worse with both of his cheeks slit along with a couple of busted knuckles. He was sitting and Gohan was on his back. He was alright too, but he managed to get a huge bloody line across his chest and some busted knuckles also. They were trying to get up, they needed to get up, there was more Andriods to fight. A blinding light told them that Byra was back. She walked to Kendle. Goten kneeled next to Goku. "Are you OK, Dad?" "Fine," he said and tried to sit up straight. He gave a sort of a quiet yell. "Don't get up," he said. He layed back down. "I have to," he said wincing. Goten shook his head. "Quit worrying about me." "But- " "No." Goten got up and walked to talk to his sister. It was Trunks' turn to talk to Goku. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine! Why are you asking about me?" "Well for one, I heard about how the bomb threw you on the ground. And those gashes on your face are a dead giveaway." "I am fine! However, did you know what happened to Kendle over there?" "What?" "Well, she got attacked by an Andriod and he sliced her arm and slit her throat." "Are you serious?!" There was a bit of alarm in his voice. This pleased Goku to no end. "Why don't you stop bothering me and see how she is?" "Uh huh!" He said and bounded over to her. Goku chuckled to himself and propped up on his elbows. He looked at his surrondings, which was pretty much  
  
nothing to see. Completely sand and some twisted metal and remains of the  
  
underground fort. "How many more do you think?" he asked, dreamily, looking at no one. "Hmm?" "How many more Andriods are gonna come out?" "I don't know. I really don't. I do know we're gonna have to fight some more. We have a better chance with Trunks and Goten, I can tell you that." He leaned his head back. "I haven't taken time to consider this," he said. "But, it was really nice seeing what happens in the future. Exspecially, something like this. MY daughter," he sighed. Kendle cocked her head. "Goku are-are you OK?" "Fine. Great actually. I need to take more time to look at things." "I think he's going into shock," she whispered to Trunks. "I'm fine!" he said. "Cut it out, quit worrying about me!" "I don't know he actually might be OK..." All the sudden there was a loud mechanical banging. It scared Gohan to death and he actually jumped up from his laying position. Goku slowly got up, breathing heavy the whole time. 10 Andriods and Cell emerged from the hole. "Goku, we finally meet again." Goku growled and shut his eyes. "Is that how it is, old friend?" "Friend?" he asked darkly. "Well," he got louder. "I don't know what the hell you consider a friend, but I'm sure as hell not one of yours!" "Well, aren't you being quite unreasonable. We're going to have to do something about that aren't we boys?" he asked the Andriods. "I hope you're a tad stronger then you were the last time we fought, I made sure not to make my Andriods as weak as you." "Keep talking, I'll take you all on!" he yelled. "Is that a challange?" "You bet it is," he muttered. "Well, then. We shall see." Cell waved his hand and all the Andriods flew at the Z Fighters. Each Andriod attacked a single person, making it harder for them to defend themselves. Goku punched one smack in the face just a Gohan got punched, himself. The Andriod kicked Goku's knee and it collapsed from the shock and he reeled backwards. He landed on his back and tried to jump up right away but, the Andriod stomped on his stomach. He cried out and kicked the Andriod's face. He jumped up and crashed right onto the Andriod's head, killing it instantly. Another Andriod slammed into Goku's back sending him flying. He he crashed to the ground on his side. It was in the air ready to smash into his head. Goku had hit the ground to hard to be able to act right away, so he shut eyes. It was about 10 feet from Goku, when it was knocked on the ground and out of the way. Goku opened his eyes, wanting to see who helped him. Kendle jumped back up into the air luring the Andriod toward her and away from Goku. Goku got up and looked around to see who he could help. He looked at Rose who was getting attacked by at least 3. He looked for Gohan, wondering why he wasn't helping her. He was preoccupied with another Andriod. Goku flew and kicked all three out of the way and Rose collapsed on the ground. Her lip was cut and blood was all over her face. She nodded at Goku. He looked around again, quickly, and began to attack Andriod that had ganged up with another and they were ruthlessly stomping Gohan. He kicked it from behind and stomped on it's head before it could get up and he killed this one also. He felt something on his back and he was forced to the ground. "On the bottom again, Goku." Goku threw his arms around the back of Cell's neck and thrust him over his shoulder. He jumped up and kicked and punched Cell. He shot Kamehameha Waves until he was completely drained. And he still beat Cell. "Dad, he dead," Gohan said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Get away!" he yelled at him. He was hit in the back of the head. He fell and the rest was black.  
  
The world was spinning. Am I dead? What's going on? Everything was black. "Is he gonna be OK?" That voice.... It was oddly familair. He had been hoping that he could hear that voice for the past 5 hours. He moaned. "I think he's coming to." Another familair voice... He opened his eyes, slowly. He couldn't see, it was blurry. He blinked a few times and two figure slowly came into view. He looked above him into startled blue eyes. He scanned his past memories. Rose....no...Kendle. He looked slightly to the left and he saw worried chocolate colored eyes. He knew who they belonged to, right away. "Chi Chi?" "Oh, Goku!" she exclaimed, obviously relieved. He smiled slightly. He was laying on his back. She threw her arms around his neck and cried. He leaned his head against her, telling her that even though he couldn't move, he apreciatted her being there with him. "Where are we, where is everyone?" "We're still in the desert," Chi Chi said. "Everyone is here," Kendle said. "Where?" "There," she pointed. Sure enough, Goku could see, everyone was sitting in the sand (or standing), getting bandaged up. He layed his head back down. "What happened?" "You don't remember?" "I remember...up until the end." "Well, we fought the Andriods, Gohan, Rose, and you are hurt pretty bad. Well, all the Andriods were dead, but you were still fighting Cell. We all tried to lure Cell away from you. But he's not stupid like the Andriods, he stays focused on the target. Well, you were getting pretty pissed off, so you fought him. I swear you beat the living shit out of him. You were still beating him up after he was dead. We tried to stop you, but you just screamed at us. You actually hit Gohan. So, uh, I feel real bad about this, I hit you in the back of the head. I only meant to knock some sense into you, but when you dropped like that, I was afraid I might have aimed to high and broke your neck." "How bad is Rose hurt?" "Pretty bad, some cracked ribs, broken jaw, I think a busted leg, too." "Gohan?" "Well, he broke an arm, a ankle, a wrist, and has some busted knuckles." "I don't even wanna know about me," he said. "Yes, you do. Broken wrist, leg, ribs, cracked jaw, 2 black-eyes, and a heavy concussion." "Great." He tried to get up. Chi Chi pushed him back down. "What?" "You aren't going anywhere." "Come on, here, help me." He leaneded on Chi Chi and stood up. He tried to walk and collapsed on her. He put his arm around her neck and she put her arm around his waist and they walked over to the others. Trunks and Goten were the only ones standing up. Goku sat down. No really noticed him. He looked around. Gohan was laying down, Rose was right next to him. Yamcha sat up, his face was bleeding and his knuckles were swollen, he was wrapping them. Krillin and 18 sat up. She was hurt but out of all of them, the least. Krillin's leg was wrapped. Vegeta just sat not moving, eyes closed. His face was cut, but other then that he looked fine. Chi Chi sat down next to Goku and he put his arm around her. He wiped his face with the back of his hand. When he brought it back he noticed blood on it. He felt his face which was bleeding, but it wasn't were the blood on his hand had come from. Chi Chi shook her head and pointed to his hand. He looked at his knuckles and and looked away again. They were slit deeply, he could see the bones in his finger. Only then, did he realize how bad they hurt. Both of them. Then he realized he had one hand around Chi Chi and he was probably getting blood on her. He was going to pull it away, but she smiled and shook her head. He smiled back and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He coughed and they looked at him. "What?" Gohan looked up. He looked like he was going to get up, but realized that Rose was laying on shoulder. "When did you get up?" "Just a few minutes ago." "Oh. Are you OK?" "Are you?" "I'm OK," Gohan said and tried to shift a little bit, but finding there was no possible way to do that, gave up. "Banged up, but OK." "That's good. Hey, I'm sorry." Gohan looked at him, puzzled. "Kendle said when, I was beating up Cell, you tried to stop me, and I hit you." "Don't worry about it," he said and yawned. "Tired?" He grinned and nodded. "Are you alright, Dad?" "I'm OK," he said and laid back (bringing Chi Chi down with him). "I wanna get home, though." "I'll bet you do," Chi Chi giggled. He looked at her. "What?" "Well....nevermind." He shook his head and sat up again. "Where are Matt and Courtney? What happened to Amanda?" Chi Chi looked down. Goku could here someone aproach him from behind. "Matt and Courtney are over there," Kendle said pointing. Goku looked to the left. Matt and Courtney sat together, Courtney had her head on Matt's shoulder and he was looking at the ground. "And Amanda?" "Killed in the explosion." Goku looked down also. He looked back up and slowly got to his feet. His leg shook and he toppled backwards. Chi Chi got up just in time and caught him from behind. "Thanks," he said quietly. She just nodded and put her arm around his waist. Goku wobbled over to Matt and Courtney. He cleared his throat. They both looked up at him. "I'm-I'm really sorry for your-your loss." "She was my best friend since 2nd grade," Courtney said quietly. Goku swallowed. "I'm sorry," he said barely above a whisper. He turned around and walked back to the others. He sat down next to Gohan again. He banged his fist against the ground. "Damnit!" he suddenly exclaimed. Gohan and Chi Chi looked at him, startled. "I wish I-I could have done something about it! I know I could-could've done something more!" "Baby," Chi Chi said. "You couldn't have done anything about it. There was no way to prevent that. The only way she would have survived would be if you and everyone else died." "I just-I just wish I could've done something." 


	6. chp. 5

"Kendle," Gohan yelled. She looked back. "Go!" she yelled. "No," he said back. "He's my Dad too!" "If I don't help, Goku and I will both die," she screamed at him. "If you help you could just end up getting yourself killed and in doing so you'd kill Kyra!" "I won't go back!" Gohan watched as Kendle dropped to the ground. She had fallen, he could tell. She hit the ground on her side, but got up and looked through the dust for her father. Gohan knew she was crying, too. Gohan searched through the dust and he tripped over something. It was impossible to see, so he felt around to see what he hit. He felt his hand go through something smooth. Then something wet. He laid his hand on something hard. His hand went up and down. He put his head to the place his hand was there was a strong beating. "Dad!" he said and shook the figure. He looked up. "Kendle! Hey Kendle!" he looked around. The dust cleared but the smoke hadn't yet. "Gohan!" he heard her panicked yell. He shook Goku some more. And he heard him stir. "Dad! Dad get up!" "Gohan? Where's everyone?" "Still in the air. Dad, you have to get up." Goku strained and sat up. "Something's wrong," he said. "Is everyone in the air?" "Yes. Well, no. Kendle came after you after the bomb exploded." "Have you seen her?" "Not after she hit the ground. She fell. But she got up." "Something's wrong," he repeated. He stood up and walked a bit. "I'm gonna find her." "I'm coming," Gohan said. He looked to where Goku had just been. He had felt something wet. He saw a puddle of blood. But couldn't tell where it was on Goku. It was still smokey. Goku swiped at the smoke. He saw Kendle's shoe on the ground. He kept walking straight and saw some blood on the ground. "Gohan," he said and pointed. Gohan tried to think back. "She yelled my name. Before I woke you up. She sounded scared." Straight ahead on the ground, Goku saw what looked like a sandy trail, maybe foot prints. He ran forward and saw Kendle. There was an Andriod behind her. He had a knife to her throat and there was a huge gash on her arm. Goku wasn't positive if the Andriod had seen them yet. Kendle's throat was cut and the wound kept getting deeper. Goku couldn't watch her die like that. She hadn't seen them, she had her eyes closed. He jumped up over them both and landed behind. He slowly reached over the Andriod's head and grabbed his arm and pulled it forward. The Andriod looked at Goku and punched him in the face. Goku came right back with a kick in the same spot. The Andriod tried to kick Goku about 20 times in a row but Goku avioded them by jumping up or ducking. Goku kicked him in the back and his metal spinal cord cracked. Even Gohan heard it. The Andriod twisted back, but it still was fighting. Goku kicked him in the face again and it fell on the ground. When Goku brought the Andriod away from Kendle, she had fallen. Gohan was on his knees, leaning over her. "Is she alive?" Gohan asked. "I don't know," Goku panted. "But he is." Goku also kneeled next to her and set his head on her chest. There was a beating. "She is," he said. Gohan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Barely," he said. Goku put his head to her chest again. "She's not breathing," he said. "Is she gonna be OK, Dad?" "I don't know Gohan!" he said harshly. "I don't know." For a minute they just sat there, not sure what to do. Then Goku covered her nose and opened her mouth and breathed into it. "Dad," Gohan said. "Dad, I don't know if that's gonna work...." Goku ignored him and soon he gave up. "Gohan, go get everyone else." "Dad-" "Just do it, Gohan!" He reluctantly flew up to get the others. "Hurry!" he yelled after him. He looked back at Kendle. He put his hand on her chest and pushed. "Come on," he said. "Breathe." He pushed harder. "Come on!" He felt his eyes well up and he brushed the tears angrily away. Goku continued to give her CPR and soon Gohan and everyone else came down. "Goku," Rose said and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to looked at them, tears flowing freely, now. "What do I do?" he asked her. "I don't know, Goku. Is she alive? I mean, is her heart beating?" "Yes, but she's not breathing." "Try CPR." "Already did." "Do it again. Here, you give her mouth to mouth and I'll push on her heart." He nodded and him and Rose tried again. Goku thought he heard her inhale but he decided it was just him hoping she would. "One more time," he said. "And we can stop." Goku put air in her lungs again and Rose put pressure on her heart. Rose felt her heart jump and it started beating faster. And if she looked closely, she thought she saw Kendle's chest rise up and down, but very little. "Goku, I think she's coming back." He brought her head into his lap and they waited. It wasn't long before Kendle coughed and gasped for air. She panted and looked around. "What? What happened?" "I think, you died," Rose said. She turn around and looked at Goku. His face was tear-stained and he was smiling a nervous sort of smile. "Dad," she said. He wrapped his arms around her and she did also. He laughed. She tried to laugh, but she started coughing. "Careful! You neck is slit and your arm could be better." She gently touched her neck and looked at her arm. "What happened? I mean I know what happened. But did any other Andriods come out?" "Just the one that attacked you," Gohan said. "Then we have to get ready. More will come. How longs it been?" "Around 20 minutes," Goku said. "And what do you mean 'we'? You're not fighting." "I have to. I just need...." she dug around in her pocket. "These." She produced a roll of bandages and Senzu Beans. "I still don't think-" "I doesn't matter what you think," Kendle said. "Excuse me for saying so, but, It's what we need to beat them. All of us need to fight." "Well, if I can't talk you out of it-" "You can't." 


End file.
